From Behind Closed Doors
by sliceofperfection
Summary: A series of vignettes detailing pivotal moments in the early years of Cora and Robert Crawley from the setting of their dressing rooms. Ratings will vary by chapter.
1. To have and to hold

**A/N: **So I realize there are quite a bit of (absolutely wonderful) Cora/Robert prequel fics, and I hate to jump on that bandwagon. But I somehow feel like this might be a little bit different since it won't closely highlight their courtship, but rather dive into the more intimate moments in their marriage. The length of this fic is still being determined however it is at least 10 parts at this point in time. That's all I have to say about this fic in general. The chapter titles will be telling of what happens in each update. This one deals with Cora and Robert consummating their marriage.

As I've said earlier, I am still relatively new to this couple so any constructive criticism you might have would be helpful. Or if you don't have anything in terms of that, I will gladly welcome any sort of feedback if you think this piece to be deserving. Anyway, enjoy! And as always, I own nothing.

**A/N II: **Oh and I almost forgot to say this Chapter is rated M because it implies sexual content. Nothing is outright filthy (at least I believe so), but there is some sexual imagery that might offend some so just putting up a disclaimer to be safe.

* * *

Hands wrapped around the edges of her bedpost, Cora exhales as Simmons loosens the strings to her wedding corset. The high collared lace dress that once clung to her body was now draped over the back of her plush floral chaise. A piece of furniture from her childhood home in Cincinnati that her mother insisted she pushed into the deepest corner of her room. Both would serve as reminders of her former life. Present for now, but slowly pushed aside by the English tradition being forced upon the young bride by her mother-in-law. After tonight, the white dress would disappear to the depths of her armoire. Reserved if a girl were to result from the union, forgotten if she were lucky enough to give him an heir. The chaise would no doubt go eventually. Lady Grantham would make as many backhanded comments about how "awfully American" it looked in her home. She would most likely enlist Rosamund, and if she was expertly crafty Robert as well to dismiss the only bit of Cora's country from their house. It would be a dreaded day at Downton indeed.

"Lady Cora?" Simmons voice shakes Cora from the edges of her mind. "Shall I help you with your shoes?" The middle-aged woman in black waits for the newly christened bride to perch on the edge of her bed, and extend her feet one at a time.

"Thank you, Simmons." Cora returns in a soft tone. She tries to keep herself steady, despite the nerves that course through her veins unrelentingly. Her mouth forms into a half smile that quivers, but she bites down on the inside of her cheek to steady herself. "I would be quite lost without you, I'm afraid." A peal of nervous laughter rings throughout her words.

"You'll catch on quickly, Milady," The other woman glances up at her with a kind smile. "From what Lady Grantham says, you're quite the learner." She adds in a more blunt manner before standing with the pair of white shoes strewn with pearls and crystalline beads.

"For being an American, you mean?" Cora supplements with a teasing half smirk.

Simmons freezes with her back to her newly assigned Lady. After depositing the shoes she turns ever so slowly before remarking with a slight defensive edge, "I didn't mean any offense by it, Milady."

"Oh I know," Cora flips a nonchalant hand. She stands from the place at the bed, uncoordinatedly reaching for her house robe at the same time Simmons does. "Sorry," She grins sheepishly. Retracting her hand, Cora then slips into the satin material.

"There's no need to apologize to me, Milady." Simmons assures her while taking the liberty of tying the front of her robe into a tight bow. "You've done nothing wrong."

Cora hums out of amusement, muttering underneath her breath. "According to you, Simmons."

She then follows the maid's wordless gestures to sit in front of her vanity so she can let down her midnight locks, coiffed and twirled to perfection a top her head. Cora watches her nimble fingers carefully free the sapphire and emerald gilded ornaments from her hair with a fascination she's never witnessed before. She then feels the soft fibers of the fine brush working through her mane. Cora's eyes flutter closed momentarily, her mind wandering off again. _It won't feel pleasant the first time. Maybe not even the second or third. But eventually the pain wears away._

A slight rapping from the adjoining door stirs Cora from her thoughts. _It's time_, Cora thinks. Her head reels with anxiety and excitement. The bottom of her stomach bubbling with anticipation at the expectations brought on with her new role.

Before Cora could give her answer to the repetitive knocking, the adjoining door squeals open and she sees Robert through the reflection of her vanity mirror. A bewildered expression crosses his face when he realizes she isn't alone. "Oh forgive me, I thought Simmons had gone down. I'll just leave you until…"

Wanting to alleviate him from his immediate embarrassment, Cora pipes up without even thinking. "That won't be necessary. Simmons was nearly finished." Instantly, she felt uncomfortable stating her demands in such a way that was now expected of her. Feeling a twinge of self-consciousness, she lowers her gaze before lifting it back up to her temporary lady's maid. "Thank you for all your help, Simmons." Her sincerity shines through her tone even with her plain expression. The maid takes her dismissal quite graciously, reminding her Lady if she needs anything at all to ring the bell.

Cora slowly pivots from her chair as the front door to her bedchambers slips shut. She faces Robert, a demure glimmer dancing within her brilliant blue orbs. This marks the first moment they are seeing one another in house robes. The entire setting's intimate even before any action begins to unfold.

Quickly looking away out of bashfulness, her hand finds the back of her plush vanity chair for support. "It was very kind of your mother to loan me Simmons until I could find a chamber maid of my own."

"I'm sure she just wanted you to feel comfortable in your new home," Robert replies with an easy smile. His eyes trail over the slender body of his new wife in the most discrete manner he can muster.

"Or use it as a painful reminder that I am a clueless American in _her_ home." The words tumble out before Cora can stop them, causing her to wince. She remembers, _don't say anything stupid that might embarrass yourself. Right now he's merely infatuated with your money. Do you want things to continue in that manner?_

"Please dearest," Robert intones softly before slowly closing the space between them. "Let us not argue about Mama tonight." His hand slides across the one she's resting on top of her dressing chair, sending her heart in a flurry of uneven beats with just the simplest of gestures. He adds with a bit of flirtation evident, "Not when we are to be celebrating."

"You're right," She turns her hand over until their palms are touching. "I am sorry," She offers softly, hoping he won't interpret her disdain for her mother-in-law so readily.

"No need to apologize," Robert squeezes her hand.

Their conversation halts momentarily and they stand in her dressing room, hands fused together. Then Robert clears his throat, finding a way to broach the subject in a most gentlemanly manner. "So…would you be more comfortable in here this evening? Or in my dressing room?" He feels his palm growing hotter at the insinuation, wondering if she notices.

Cora pauses for an instant and tries to rack her brain for an answer she's been prompted to give in this sort of scenario. _Do whatever you can to please him. That is crucial. _Swallowing back any insecurities that might plague her, Cora forces her eyes to meet her husband's. "I will be comfortable wherever you please, M'Lord." She replies neutrally. And then before she can stop herself, the pitter-patter inside her chest dominates all reason. Cora continues in a way that would make her mother reproach her for showcasing the innermost contents of her heart, "As I am always comfortable in your presence, no matter what the setting."

Robert nods, "I suppose we shall stay in here tonight then."

With the decision being made, Cora feels her entire body purring with the unexpectedness of this endeavor. His hand, which once held tightly to hers, now brushes against the length of her face. Her breath catches in the back of her throat as it continues to travel along her neck sensually before stroking down the front of her pearly hued robe. As his knuckles graze the curves of her body, Cora tries not to fully collapse on the spot.

She sighs when his lips press against the soft skin of her neck, tongue swirling in sensual patterns while he releases the tie of her dressing robe. Robert's face leans back to take in the white cotton slip that fills in the spaces underneath her white corset embellished with pale pink designs. Cora blushes at the sudden exposure, not used to allowing any man so close to what lies underneath her formal dresses.

He must sense her discomfort for he takes care to tilt her head back and engage in eye contact she seems insistence in deviating from. "You look quite lovely this evening." His compliment plays at Cora's heartstrings, threatening to unveil the care she's taken to fully disclose her feelings for him.

Her smile must feel warm because the heat is ascending to the fullness of her cheeks (she's absolutely certain of this), as he slowly draws her body nearer so she can feel the extent of his delight to be with her. Snaking her arms up around his shoulders, Cora rises on tiptoe to fully encompass his lips with her own like they practiced so carefully at the conclusion of their wedding ceremony. However this time his mouth parts suddenly, startling her when his tongue slips in between her lips to touch hers. But the kiss eventually deepens once the foreign nature of it all dissipates. After several moments of their mouths trying to find an even rhythm and Robert nearly pressing her fully against her dressing table, his hands glide down the sleeves of her robe before taking hers and leading her towards the bed.

Her heartbeat quickens with uncertainty, fear, and ultimate longing to know what this most romantic gesture of love fully encompasses. She's read about it novels. But reading can only enhance one's knowledge to an extent that falls short of experiencing it all firsthand. Her breathing becomes ragged when Robert somehow pins her front against the bedpost near the foot of her bed. He gently removes the outer layer of her dressing robe, and then works to unlace the intricacies of her corset. She was surprised when Simmons didn't remove it earlier. But when something inside of Robert stirs his desires to ravish her after the mechanical piece hits the floor, she understands.

Feeling him through the thin fabric of his trousers, Cora feels herself damp with arousal as his mouth teases the exposed skin of her shoulders now. She groans when his thumbs dig into her hipbones. Her right hand flies to the top of the post, clutching onto the sturdy piece of furniture as he continues to grind his lower body against hers. Unable to bear intimate distance from him, Cora whirls around to face him. Unfortunately the action is done clumsily, causing her head to slip against the hard wood. But the accidental bump does not suspend their kissing. Robert doesn't appear to notice as he pushes her sideways back against the bed.

_The first time is for your husband,_ the words swirl about her head while he takes off his outer robe. Cora inches back on the bed, watching him as he unbuttons the top portion of his nightwear. _But that doesn't mean you can't exert your power as his wife. _Without giving it a second thought of self-consciousness, Cora loosened the straps of her slip. The fabric fell to the midline of her waist, revealing her plump breasts. Robert seemed quite excited by her confidence and does away with the remainder of his clothes.

He crawls on top of her at that point, planting wet kisses in places that make her skin flush with pleasure. But as soon as she's given into the sensation of him swathing her in sweet sentiments, the immense wave of pain washes over her when he pushes in between her thighs.

"Aww…oh!" Cora gasps quite unexpectedly at the contact, causing Robert to pause above her.

"Darling," He mutters with concern, "are you alright?"

_You mustn't let him feel guilty if it hurts you, my child. And you know Robert would feel completely guilty at the thought of ever hurting you. _Cora nods wordlessly, forcing herself to relax into the pain that her mother assured her was natural. It helps her to think about other things during the ordeal to overcome the aching that surges deep within her with each thrust. She recalls their encounters earlier in the day. He looked at her with such fondness, his hand trembling quite similarly to her own. Now he was satisfying his desires, and would most likely be returning the favor for her it if weren't for her body's unyielding tightness. Bringing her face up to hide in the crook of his neck, she plants fervent kisses there so he knows to continue enjoying himself despite the pain it causes her. _If I can't be a proper English woman, I will at least be a proper wife. _She promises herself while her inner thighs burn quite unpleasantly.


	2. It will get better in time

**A/N: **A quick thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this fic! I didn't expect to update this so suddenly, but apparently I am spending my spring break doing something productive haha. As always, enjoy!

* * *

When they arrive at Downton House in London, Cora is taken aback by how large an estate could exist in the midst of a populous city. Robert just smiles at her fascination, leading her by the small of her back as they step inside the place that will serve as their honeymoon suite for the next week before they continue moving throughout the country. To say he is anxious about them spending so much time alone is putting it mildly. Ever since their wedding night he's unsure of how to act in her presence.

He saw the blood stains on her pristinely white sheets after he enjoyed the warmth of her body. And even those few drops were enough to make him realize the pain he's caused her. The way her body curled in on itself on the far side of her bed, shuttering when his hand squeezed her shoulder afterwards to show his gratitude. He kissed the side of her face, tasting a salty substance that somehow silently moved passed his observation during their act of passion. The idea of hurting her causes him great distress. A sensation Robert refuses to ever feel again at her own expense. It isn't because he loves her. His affections don't run that deep. She is lovely, kind, and eager to make him happy. He only hopes she recognizes similar traits in his character, despite love's absence.

Cora is eager to see the rest of the house, having only been privy to the staterooms when he called on her to come during her first season in London. It seemed like so long ago. He also surmises she was so overcome with nerves and other emotions on that day he alluded to a proposal that most of its grandeur was lost on her. He knows his mind was reeling with so many feelings he could barely remember the finer details of her stay there. So he wishes to indulge her curiosity and leads her up to the second level without any assistance of the staff. He deems this action to be proper enough, given they shall be the only two staying in the upstairs quarters.

They pass by three doors before Robert stops at the last one before the men's corridor. His hand twists the doorknob and he gestures for her to step inside. Presenting it to her with a bit of an English flourish he states, "And this should be your dressing room while we are here. If you believe it suits you."

Tilting her head up towards the ceiling, Cora slowly turns in the center of the room. "It's quite large for just one person," She decides before looking back at him standing in the doorway.

"Would you like to tour the other rooms instead?" He suggests, "I'm sure the staff wouldn't mind drawing up another bed if you'd be more comfortable elsewhere."

"Oh Robert I didn't mean the room wasn't to my liking. I just…where will you stay?" She asks shyly.

He states matter of factly, "There's a room just passed the men's corridor."

"I see," She lowers her gaze to where her hands fold together near her waist. The top of her hat conceals any expression he might be able to decipher beyond the simple words she's muttered out of agreement.

He hates this sudden change in her demeanor, feeling he's done something more to upset her. Robert isn't quite sure what this might entail. As his father puts it, _one can never fully know when it comes to women. They are indeed the world's greatest mystery. _Trying to figure out what might have brought on this despondence he states calmly, "I sense you are displeased with the arrangement, my dear."

Cora looks up at him and offers a weak smile, "Not displeased. I…I suppose I was under the impression that we were to use this time to get to know one another better." She breathes in and out, her words slowing as she explains softly. "Like a husband and wife are supposed to know one another." She looks to her right shoulder, focusing her attention on anything but him.

"Well I…" He begins clearly caught off guard by her reaction to what he thought would give her great relief. Robert grows more troubled when he sees the silent tears form and her jaw clench tightly. Figuring an argument might stir between them, he carefully closes the door to the corridor behind him.

Her next words came out rather tersely between clenched teeth; "If you find me unappealing in that sense you should just come out and say it now."

"Cora I don't!" He insists plainly.

"Then why are we to spend our honeymoon in separate rooms? I know the English aren't _that_ rigid when it comes to marital relations."

Robert lets out a deep sigh, bringing a hand to rest at his forehead momentarily. Once he gathers his thoughts on how to approach this subject without turning into a blubbering fool in her presence, he looks back at her expectant stare. "I thought…I thought you would be relieved," He admits, taking a few paces towards her, and reaching for her gloved hand.

Both of her brows lift simultaneously and her mouth parts open slightly, "Why would you think that?" She tilts her head to the side, waiting for his explanation.

Inhaling sharply he explains with a heaviness residing in his chest, "Because I think I have caused you a great deal of pain in that regard."

Her expression morphs with astonishment. She looks at him as if saying;_ I was hoping to avoid this. _She opens her mouth to respond, but she closes it when words fail her.

Robert reveals solemnly, his eyes reflecting sincerity. "And I don't want to keep doing it if that's all it's ever going to be for you."

"I don't think that's _all_ it's ever going to be," She peers up with an abashed half smile twitching at her lips. "In fact I've been told…like most things one is new to...it gets better in time. I'm sure it wasn't completely satisfying for you either." The sadness is evident in her tone.

"Now I wouldn't go that far," Robert reassures her, not wanting her to find anywhere within herself to place blame. His eyes search hers for any sort of pain that still might linger there, but he doesn't see any. He still feels an obligation to apologize and show her that he means it, "I am sorry though."

Cora's look softens and she squeezes his hand, "We seem to say that to one another so often now. I don't know why…" Her voice trails off before she concludes with a shrug, "…we weren't this apologetic with one another during our courtship."

"No we certainly weren't," He agrees.

Looking up at him she questions with her opinions void from her expression, "Why do you think that is?"

It takes him a moment to gather his answer like he does her other hand in his. "Well I can't know for sure…" He bites on his lower lip, mustering all the courage to speak to her frankly. Something they both steered clear of in the year of courting one another. "But I feel as if you could have done much better. I knew there was a Duke, and a rumor about a Prince. And I am almost certain you had other offers from Lords whose fortune greatly surpassed mine."

"Robert…" She tries to interject sympathetically.

"Please, let me finish." He asserts firmly yet with a kindness in his voice. It is quite uncharacteristic of him so she mutely nods, letting out a breath. "The point I am trying to make is this. I want you to be comfortable with this life you've chosen. I want you to have a sense of security and know you are well respected. And I feel it is a part of my duty as your husband to ensure you know this. Because I would hate for you to wake up one morning and suddenly decide you've made a grave mistake in marrying me."

"Robert," She smirks at him knowingly, "I am very much aware of what our marriage means to you and your family. But aside from that, there is one thing you have that none of my former suitors could ever have."

"And what is that?" He probes curiously.

Her words come out in barely audible tones, "My heart."

Robert recognizes the warmth in her gaze and cannot help but feel a twinge of guilt deep within his chest. He manages a weak smile and tries to cover up his lack of deep affection through pressing his lips to hers. When his mouth peels away he teases playfully, "And here I thought it was my unmatched English wit."

For the first time since she took on his name and title, Robert hears her laughter. _Perhaps she's right_, he considers. _Perhaps it will get better in time. _"So…" He attempts to remedy their prior miscommunication, "…should I tell Geoffrey we'll be getting to know one another like husband and wife, and therefore won't make it down for tea this afternoon?"

She catches onto the coy nature of his tone and giggles quite girlishly at his suggestion. "Only if you promise to tell him we won't be needing two bedrooms while we're here."

Robert chuckles at her counter-argument and muses, "Now I would have to be even more foolish than I already am to refuse that." His arms encircle her waist and he finds her lips again to procure another kiss.


	3. Talk of new family

**A/N: **I'm not sure I quite like this update. There's not a whole lot in terms of plot progression going on. But I can assure you the next chapter a major event will occur that will definitely stir up some angst for the newlyweds. Until then, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

There's a better sense of understanding between them once they return from their holiday across the country. And with that understanding lays a stronger comfort in speaking more freely between one another. The fear of offending still seeps through every now and then, but they aren't spewing out apologies with the turn of each phrase now. They've made progress in terms of knowing the other person, but knowing one another in the presence of Lord and Lady Grantham is quite different.

It's difficult for Violet to mask her displeasure in the match her son and husband were adamant about. And there are instances when Cora isn't entirely sure her mother-in-law tries to conceal her feelings on the matter. But growing up under the critical gaze of an equally opinionated woman has given her the backbone to stomach Lady Grantham's words and disapproving glances. But Robert doesn't seem to know this quite fully yet, since he is often quick to rush to her defense when his beloved Mama speaks out of turn.

"I'm quite sorry for that comment on the Midwest," He leans over to whisper in her ear while they begin up the stairs for bed. His hand finds the soft powder blue fabric clinging to her back.

Cora swiftly peers over her shoulder, and smiles back at her in laws who are taking their time at the foot of the staircase. Her gaze then reaching her husband's, she smirks at him momentarily before focusing on not tripping over the hem of her evening gown. "That's alright," She mutters with a playful edge present in her voice, "the image I conjured up of my mother as a farmer's wife, did away with any real injury her Ladyship intended to cause."

He hums out of amusement at her words, but then his tone grows more serious. "I don't think she wished anything ill by it. She just feels like a foreigner when discussing life on The Continent."

She lets out a wistful breath, "Perhaps. Or she intends to scare me all the way back to America by her methods of intimidation."

"Well we can't have that," He returns with the same false sense of seriousness his wife conveys.

Her throat tickles with low laughter, "No." With her head dipped forward, she concentrates on not falling the rest of the way upstairs.

They reach the gallery and stop right outside Cora's dressing room. Her hand rests on the doorknob as she prepares herself to say goodnight. "Should I come for you tonight?" Robert wonders with a curious expression that catches Cora's attention.

"If you like," She gives him the option of answering for them because her answer always appears to be yes. "Although I don't know how entertaining I'll be this evening. Her Ladyship's given me several replies to the lady's maid advertisement she put out while we were away. And I should like to get to them as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course," Robert nods understandingly. "But I mean we don't have to..." He trails off before clearing his throat to add simply, "I just wanted to discuss something with you. If you have a moment."

Cora hears idle chatter of his parents coming closer. She turns to see them approaching at a quicker rate now. Looking back to her husband, she whispers rather hurriedly before anyone else might hear, "If you wish to speak further about this, then come into my dressing room when you're ready for bed. Who knows, you might convince me to abandon my responsibilities for a few hours." Her red stained lips curl into a coquettish grin, causing him to clear his throat at the unexpectedness of her proposition.

"I don't know how they do it in the Midwest," Comes Violet voice from over Cora's shoulder, forcing both her and Robert to take a step back from one another. "But we say a quick goodnight to one another in this house."

"Yes Mama, that's what we were just doing." Robert assures her before casting one last glance at his wife. "Goodnight Cora," He reaches for her hand and leans forward to peck her softly on the cheek.

Her hand quickly tightens around his and she returns the kiss on the other side of his face. "Goodnight Robert, darling." She reaches for the doorknob and respectively bids Lord and Lady Grantham good evening as well before disappearing in her room.

* * *

She's in the middle of sifting through her correspondences when the door leading to his bedchambers slowly squeaks open. Cora looks up from her seated position on the floral chaise and can't help but smile at his presence. She is about to open her mouth and reflect on how surprised she is at seeing him, but he speaks first.

"I know it's late," He discerns, even though they both know he's always welcome in her room no matter what the hour. "I just wanted to say a few things." He slowly moves towards her place in the corner of her room, gesturing towards the empty space to her left, "May I?"

"Of course," She instantly shifts over to make a bit more room for him to sit down.

Robert perches opposite her, tentatively placing a hand on top of her knee, "I have to go into London for a few days. Father wishes to show me more about the estate records." She feels his thumb circling along the fabric of her thin crème colored nightgown. And whether or not it's merely just a gesture of affection, she can feel the material rise well past her calf muscle in a rather sensual manner.

"Have you come for a proper goodbye then?" She can't help but tease him.

Not wanting his intentions to be misconstrued he immediately retracts his hand, feeling himself nearly blush at her forwardness. "I can surely tell you I didn't expect _that_…but I wouldn't say no either..."

She shoots him a half grin and turns over her hand, exposing the softness of her palm. He slips his grasp into hers and their fingers curl tightly against one another. She has an idea of what he's trying to say, and knows it's difficult for him beyond the intimate gestures to actually vocalize his feelings. So in times when matters of the heart must be spoken, Cora finds herself speaking for the both of them.

"I'll miss you too, Robert." She winks at him coyly, probing him with the sweetness in her eyes until he releases her hand and looks away. Thinking best to leave it at that, Cora pretends to busy herself by analyzing the mail that collected while they were away.

He must notice this because he asks with an air of remote interest, "Any progress on finding a ladies maid?"

She glances up at him with a fondness at trying to appear interested in her endeavors. "Your mother has taken the liberty of selecting what she believes to be the best candidates," Cora informs him before shuffling the three papers around. "This one," She hands a longer page over to him, "Miss. Carter, is from the area and has worked in the Lang House for nine years as a ladies maid. She also has experience training as a Nanny." She pauses at this latest statement before telling him with a curious half smirk, "In fact all of them have experience in childcare of some kind."

Robert glances up from the letter and shoots her an incredulous look as well. "All of them?" Cora nods at him before turning the other notices around, her fingers running underneath the lines that detail the young ladies experiences. "Well I'm sure it's just a coincidence," He tries to reason passed the underlying meaning in his mother's actions that his wife doesn't appear to be oblivious to. "I mean we've only been married for…" He trails off, mentally calculating it all, "…five and a half months. Mama can't be terribly eager for grandchildren."

"Oh I'm not suggesting she's _terribly _eager," Cora angles her face to the side, gently correcting her husband. "But I definitely don't think it's merely a coincidence that she disregarded any of those lacking experience with children."

"What does it matter?"

She sighs lightly, "I suppose I just interpreted it as a discrete way of putting more pressure on us."

"But don't you want children?" He counters with a tone of surprise.

"Well of course I do," She assures him before continuing frankly. "But I also want to spend more time with my husband before we have to devote that time to a child." Twisting her mouth uncertainly at her sudden admission Cora looks up at him with a concerned expression. "You must think me terribly selfish for saying something like that."

Robert shakes his head slowly, "No, if I'm being honest, I was thinking something quite similar." They both manage an exchange of smiles before he pipes up jokingly, "But don't tell Mama that. She'll definitely ship you back to the Midwest then."

"Oh yes," Cora returns with mock seriousness, "I'm causing quite the scandal by showing everyone I love my husband and that I wish to spend more time with him."

The words catch him off guard as they always tend to, and she wonders if there will ever be a time when he can return the sentiment. But as his hand slides further up the skirt of her slip, and his mouth lowers to her own, those thoughts fade away. She becomes lost in the warm of his breath mingling with hers as their languid kisses fill up the silence. Their eyes meet after several seconds of unabashed enthusiasm caused by the sensation of their lips meeting.

Robert's other hand cups the side of her face, the other one teasing her from beneath her sheer nightgown. While he doesn't outright say it as he strokes the softness of her cheekbone, she can sense the warmth in his sky blue eyes. It pierces through her, seeing everything that she often is required to hide from everyone else. She knows she cannot hide her feelings from him. But even if she wanted to, the comfort she draws from his tender embrace would pull it out of her. Of all those in the Crawley family, he would never intentionally cause her injury.


	4. Falling slowly in your arms

She's not entirely sure how much time has passed since excusing herself from breakfast. Her drapes remain drawn shut, blocking out any rays of sunshine that might try to warm her spirits. She sits in front of a roaring fire, her black boots resting perilously close to the hearth, but she's certain she could step into the flames and still feel nothing. Her eyes blankly fixate on the orange and yellow streams dancing around brown logs, tearing up at the intense light they cast after one does not look away for an extended period of time. But she's passed wiping away the salty streams of liquid that seem to stall before picking up fiercely when a particular thought strikes her.

_But do I have to go? There are plenty of suitable American men for me to choose from. _Cora's eyes flutter shut, giant tears soundlessly slip passed her lids. _Ye_s_ there are some fine men here. But haven't you always dreamed of having a title? _She wasn't any different than other little girls who heard tales of beautiful princesses being rescued by valiant knights. Dreams of living in a beautiful castle that hosted grand balls and wearing lavish gowns designed to her liking often filled her head. But like many little girls she grew up and those things seemed silly in comparison to family and lifelong friends. _But what if I hate it there? What if they hate _me_ over there? What if it's nothing like we expect it to be? _Cora opens her eyes and dabs at the bottom rims with a handkerchief. Her hand stiffens around the edge of the ornate picture frame. _Oh my darling girl, they couldn't hate _you_. If anything they need an American beauty over there. To show them what they're missing by sticking to their _'bloody tradition.' _Besides, how will you know you hate it over there if you don't at least go and see for yourself?_

Her reservations about finding a potential husband abroad dissipated the moment she met Robert. He possessed more likeable qualities than most of the New Money times she found herself looking into before she departed from America. Robert was first and foremost a gentleman, which was an entirely new breed of man she was accustomed to. The men back home were kind enough, but most of it required prompting on behalf of their chaperones. Robert was raised in a manner where chivalry was instilled into his every action from a very young age. _He opens every door for him, stands in my presence, and does about half a dozen other things Mr. Carnegie wouldn't have thought about on his own._ She wrote to her father at every opportunity, readily gushing about Robert in a way that Mr. Levinson would only find to be agreeable. _And how does he find you? _She couldn't be entirely sure, but Cora didn't believe Robert was like any other girl as he was with her. And it appeared his sights had been exclusively set on her. _I think he intends to propose! Oh Father, you were right to send me here!_

Cora let out a hefty sigh, her tear stricken eyes lowering to the aging picture frame sitting on her lap. Inside was a smiling image of Isidore Levinson during his younger years. His jet black hair contrasted his ivory skin and shown the slight distinction of color in the brown suit he usually stern face used in most pictures was undone in this one as a trace of an amused smile tugging the corners of his mouth and creasing the corners of his eyes could be seen. Only those who knew him well could see it. _How could he not propose to my lovely daughter? He'd be a fool to refuse you. _Her father's arm was extended to rest on the back of the wooden chair, while a pair of tiny hands folded against his shoulder and the soft cheek of his little maiden pressed against the coarse fabric. Her dark ringlets styled to fall around her chubby face like an ornate frame. The little smile pursing at her full lips suggested there was a special bond between father and daughter. _I must meet this Lord you speak so highly of, especially since he intends to whisk you halfway across the world.  
_

There's a slight knocking from the door leading out to the corridor. She frowns at the prospect of having to face anyone at present, especially her Ladyship. Clearing her throat in an effort to find her voice so she can send them away, Cora tenses whenever a male voice accompanies the knock.

"May I come in?" He wonders cautiously.

Pressing her handkerchief to her eyes on last time and swallowing back the lump in the back of her throat, she manages to croak out, "You may."

She hears the door open and close behind her, his footsteps approaching as he moves around the high backed armchair she's sitting in. Her eyes flicker up to meet Robert's and she attempts to smile up at him weakly before casting her remorseful expression into the fire again.

"Carter informed me you weren't coming down to dinner," He relays the information, searching for confirmation in her.

She explains in a sigh, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much for company this evening."

Robert places a hand on top of the armrest, the warmth of his skin against hers garnering her attention. "Is there anything I can do?" He wonders, his voice full of concern for her well being.

Shaking her head slowly, "Unless you can give me more time to say goodbye, I don't think so." She feels the weight of his hand lift from hers as he takes a few steps closer to the fireplace.

"Have you heard back from your mother?" He asks, recalling the earlier telegram she had been insistent upon returning straight away.

Cora adjusts her gaze back to her lap and nods, "Yes. She said the funeral shall take place in two days, and that it won't be necessary for me to pay her a visit."

"Even afterwards?" He appears to be a bit taken aback by this.

"She prefers to be alone with her grief," She tells him quietly, her tone catching at the last couple of words. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, willing herself not to cry in his presence. _Men don't always know how to act at the sight of tears, do your best to hide them from your husband. And if you must weep, do it in the confines of your dressing room. _Cora bites on her lower lip, resisting every urge in her body to give into the strong feelings of grief.

"Oh my dearest," Robert must catch on because he's quick to kneel in front of her chair, something so uncharacteristic of him it almost makes her laugh. He places his hands on her shoulders for support as her body slowly peels from the back of her chair and into his arms. At first she tenses while his arms seek to cradle her close to him, but after a few moments she relents and uses an arm to fuse him against her.

"Oh Robert," She cries against his jacket. "I miss him terribly! I always have but now..." Her words cut out as giant sobs rack her shoulders and she shudders against him. Once the intensity of it all dies down considerably she bemoans lamely, "I shall never get the chance to see him again...to say goodbye..." His arms grip her even tighter than before, and he waits until she finally catches her breath before muttering in a calming voice.

"Cora I..." He sighs with a heavy heart, the warmth of his breath rustling her loosely styled hair, "...I'm terribly sorry for your loss...for keeping you here..." His voice catches in the back of his throat, and her heart aches for any implications she might have made concerning her reasons for not bidding her father a final farewell. "If there was anything I could do to fix this, I would in an instant."

Her head bobs and she whispers back in his ear through cracked tones, "I know you would, my love. I know." After a few moments of holding tight to one another, Cora is able to regain her composure. She leans back against the chair, Robert shifting to perch on the armrest of her chair. Her fingertips wipe away any stray tears and she looks back to the picture she's still holding onto.

Robert clears his throat of any lingering sadness, "Is that him?" He inclines his head towards the photo of a man and young girl she's still holding in her lap. "When he was younger?"

Her gaze fixates in her lap again as she nods, "Yes." Swallowing she remembers vaguely, "This was from one of the first portrait series Mother had us take. Father gave this one to me after we first married. As a parting gift," She pauses for a moment and chuckles hollowly at some other fond memory. _Now I know that young husband of yours is exceptionally good looking and you think very fondly of him. But I should hope that from time to time you see this and remember, if not for just a fleeting second, the first man you ever thought incredibly handsome. _

"He was very handsome," Robert observes before slinging an arm across her shoulders to lean in closer. Cora nods mutely out of agreement while her husband adds, "And if I were him I would have never give up such a beautiful daughter."

She smiles chuckles softly at his attempt to cheer her up. Silence encompasses them as Cora leans into her husband's side. "Do you remember first meeting him?" She asks, even though Cora speculates he shall never forget that moment. _Do you really care for my daughter? Or merely for her money? _

"I remember never being so terrified in my life," He divulges with a slight tickle in his voice. His arm tightens around her shoulders. _Mr. Levinson, it is no secret that Downton Abbey is in a declining financial state. But perhaps I have kept secret my exact feelings for your daughter. You see, I care for her very much, and find my spirits to be quite low in her absence. And in her presence, I find myself happy. She is lovely as she is kind and her intelligence is matched if not, surpassed my own. I should like to make her a very happy and comfortable home, with your permission of course, sir. _

"He wasn't _that _intimidating," Cora counters softly. _I should hope you are being earnest. For if I were to discover that my daughter is suddenly unhappy with this arrangement after I give you my blessing, you shall see some of that American fury unleashed upon you like we did... _Her face contorts at the horror she felt in that moment. _Father! Please do not insult, Lord Downton. He's shown me nothing but kindness.'_

"Forget the fact that he nearly threatened me with the entire army," Robert remarks dryly. _I can assure you, I take no offense. Mr. Levinson is merely being cautious as is his right. I would hope that your father would treat me as such if I were to ever cause you great unhappiness._

"Yet you still handled it quite well," She exhales. _I should hope you would, sir. For your daughter deserves nothing short of happiness._

"I had good reason to," He informs her. _Cora, darling, I suggest you give this man an answer to his proposal if you haven't already. _He strokes the side of her face, her father's final words to him ringing through his ears._Take care of my darling girl, she's the only one I have._

Cora closes her eyes and then mutters softly, "He truly was a wonderful father. Not many girls are that lucky." And with the realization of how fortunate she was, a fresh batch of tears quietly work through her eyes again.

"Well you were, dearest. We were both very fortunate to have known him in our own ways." He returns in an effort to soothe her.

Pushing herself off of Robert's warm body, Cora stands slowly from her place at the chair. Setting the photograph back on the mantle of the fireplace, she turns back to face her husband. "You should be going down...dinner will be served soon and I wouldn't want Lord and Lady Grantham to think me rude for delaying you."

"I think," He suggests uncertainly, before taking a few steps towards her. "I shall retire shortly after. Unless you'd prefer to be alone with your grief as well."

The new tears and emotions that bubble over her cyan hued eyes and constrict her throat are purely of gratitude at this unlikely proposition. She offers him a slight half smile and tells him softly, "I should like it if you came. But only after you've spent sufficient time with your Papa and Mama. I don't want to keep you from that."

He closes his eyes as if her words have stung him in some way. Nodding firmly he looks back to her with a sadness outlining his eyes, "I truly am sorry."

"Thank you," She replies, "and not just for this, Robert. But thank you for taking care of me as you have." She reaches her hands out for him to take, and he obliges this request.

Leaning forward to give her a soft peck on the forward, he leans his face back, and brushes his knuckles along her cheek. He looks back at the photograph of younger versions of Cora and her father resting behind them on the mantelpiece. "I hope you're right. And I hope the Continental Army suddenly doesn't arrive in a few weeks, having sufficient reason to believe otherwise."

A sharp peal of surprised laughter escapes her mouth, causing Cora to stifle it with a pair of delicate hands. Robert purses his lips together in an effort to stave himself from being amused as well. Slowly their solemn facades begin to crumble, and both of them give into the soft chorus of laughter that pays homage to the man's who's passed in a way only the pair of them understands.

"Of all the things my father told you. You remember _that_ most," She marvels once both of them regain their voices.

Taking her hands again he decides with a lowered expression, "Yes, because I believed it to be the most important."

* * *

**A/N: **So in accordance with everything we've been presented with on the show, along with some other outside internet sources, we really don't know when Cora's father died. At least I haven't been able to find anything that suggests otherwise. With that being said, I think this could fit in with the timeline of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I did. Is that a cruel thing to admit? And I tried not to make too heavy and laden down with grief, so hopefully I didn't cause too many tears hah. As always I appreciate any feedback, those of you who follow/fav/write reviews/or even just read it are what makes this fic possible! Thank you!


	5. A gesture of mixed affections

Cora adjusts the open sleeves of her velvet burgundy gown, the pink roses and ribbons tickling her upper arms. She carefully rubs lotion into the palms of her hands while Carter carefully pins back her curls fashionably. Her eyes glance in the mirror every now and then to make sure the young girl's work is to her liking. Cora feels Carter's hands pat at the cluster of curls to make sure they wouldn't fall during dinner.

She quietly unfolds her white satin gloves, and slips one hand inside whenever Carter catches her attention. "Milady," The new maid interjects softly, "what am I to do with this one?"

Cora looks up to see a short dark wisp hanging out of place just in front of her ear. Her cheeks reddened as she recognizes the bluntly cut off lock of hair that she forgot to inform Carter of. "Oh," She remarks flippantly in an effort to mask her true feelings, "just try and pin it back best you can."

Carter tries her best to comply with the request but then admits nervously, "I'm not sure that it will cooperate, Milady."

"Oh…well then I suppose we shall just give it some heat then and let it hang," Cora advises plainly.

Nodding the young maid can't help but wonder, "Would you mind me asking what happened to it?"

Beaming rather courteously at Carter, Cora replies. "It was a gift for Lord Downton's birthday." She pauses, gauging the maid's expression. It's still a bit awkward communicating to her new maid, as both of them are still growing accustomed to the arrangement. Then deciding Carter might be her only confidante aside from Robert, she tells her anyway. "He's been on about having a lock of my hair for a while now for whatever reason. I don't really see the point to it, but I figured if it pleased him. So I placed it a book I bought him when I went to the village yesterday."

Carter holds the iron over the roaring fire and casts a sideways glance over at Lady Cora's seated figure, "Don't they do it in America, Milady?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Cora then turns in her chair, and probes curiously, "Why, is it terribly important here?"

Carter shrugs as a bashful smile creeps at her lips as she turns over the iron. "Only just…it's thought to be a sign of deep affection." Retracting the device from the fire, Carter cautiously brings it back over to curl the stray piece of hair. "Mum always used to say that Dad couldn't outright tell her how he felt all the time, but she knew he still loved her cause he carried that piece of her with him always." She carefully releases the hair from the irons clasp as the curl bounces in front of Cora's ear.

"And are your parents still quite happy?" Cora turns halfway in her seat to look up at Carter with interest.

"Yes, as far as I know," Carter replies, flashing a polite smile.

Taking in her new maid's kind face, Cora returns back to the front of the mirror and comments. "Well that was a lovely story."

Carter nods, "Thank you, Milday." She touches the shortened lock lightly and inquires, "Should you need anything else?"

"No Carter, you've done a fine job this evening," Cora assures her. After accepting the compliment and curtsying her way out of the room, Cora still fingered the single piece of hair with a newly discovered affection.

She's startled by the door opening and closing to the adjoining room, but catches Robert's gaze at the same time he notices her playing with her hair. He lowers his eyes and she sees a rather pleased smile, an expression that appears new to her even after eight months of marriage. Figuring it best not to tease him for this sudden bashfulness Cora whirls around in her chair, "Ready to go down?"

"In a moment," He nods before stepping further into her room and then sinking down on the edge of her bed.

"Is something the matter?" She wonders, leaning forward against the back of her seat.

"Oh no," Robert assures her, looking back up to her and keeping eye contact. "I just wanted to thank you for your gift," He explains evenly, remnants of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Despite his reassurances Cora starts to ramble a bit anxiously, "Did you really like it? I know your interests are more so in History and Philosophy, but I thought it would be a nice departure from that…"

"My dear," He interrupts with a nervous ringing present in his tone, "while the novel was greatly appreciated, I was referring to the other thing."

Her mouth opens when the realization suddenly hits her, and she lets out a low breathy giggle. "Of course you were." Once collecting her emotions she continues, "I am glad you appreciated it. But if you don't mind my asking…what will you do with it?"

He pats the left breast of his jacket overtop of his heart, "Wear it here."

She feels the heat rise in her face at his insinuations. Tilting her head to the side, she manages a sheepish half grin.

"Cora I…" His voice falters and he tries to find his words, "…what I meant to say is that I…"

"Yes?" She waits on bated breath, her heartbeat quickening at the very thought of those three words being shared between them for the first time.

"I…hope you don't find the tradition to be too outdated." He finishes it all in a single breath. His face clearly contorted with some frustration she also felt, but for different reasons.

She exhales and tries her best not to show the disappointment in her face. Biting on her lower lip she states, "Not at all. Once Carter explained it all to me, I found it to be quite…sentimental."

He notices the sudden rigidness in her voice, and tries to amend with a softer note in his tone, "That was my intention."

She fidgets with her gloves, wondering if he has something else to add or if he's all tongue-tied at the idea of expressing his feelings towards her. "Shall we go down?" The question comes out abruptly, and she looks to Robert expectantly.

"Certainly," He stands at attention and offers her an arm.

Cora weaves her arm underneath his and prepares herself for another evening of stiff conversation between him and his parents. But like always, Robert continues to surprise her whenever he says, "You look very nice this evening."

It warms her to heart that he at least thinks that of her. And even in her disappointment she finds a reason to smile.

* * *

**A/N: **So Robert is trying to tell Cora how he feels...but he's just failing miserably hah. Don't worry though because this will one of the key things addressed throughout the next couple of chapters. Also a random Christmas in March episode is to come, simply because who doesn't love a Downton Christmas Special? I just want to thank everyone who took the time to review/read/favorite/follow this story. It truly means a lot! :)


	6. Finding a way to tell you

**A/N:** Just in case you hadn't noticed, M-Rating for this chapter. You can probably guess why. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

He means to say it, he wants to. But every time he feels his throat swell up and his heartbeat so fiercely in his chest he can hear his blood pumping. He feels like an idiot each time it's on the verge of his lips, but doesn't manage to come out. Surely it can't be so difficult to admit, especially not to Cora. Cora who expresses herself so readily with an air of confidence that practically puts him to shame. Cora who looks at him with nothing but sweetness each time their gaze catches. Cora whose tried so hard to mask her disappointment at his emotional shortcomings.

_You're an idiot, _he constantly tells himself when this happens. _No, _he then corrects his train of thought; _you're an idiot who is in love with her and too afraid to admit it. _And it's true. He knows it to be true because if he admits he loves his wife, then he's required to admit his real reasons for pursuing her as well. And he's never felt more ashamed at the thought when she's always loved him without condition.

Not to mention he's waited so long to tell her. He imagines every painfully embarrassing possible response she could muster. There's laughter at how ridiculous it might sound, admonishment at him not harboring good intentions for her, and then the worst outcome of all…tears. But the few too many glasses of brandy he drains that evening lower his inhibitions. His head is buzzing with a now fading excitement, but his cheeks aren't rosy and his gait not altered by the liquid courage that still lingers.

He pushes through the door to her room, noticing her already in the bed with a book splayed open on her lap. She closes it, and sets it on her nightstand while he tosses his robe over her chair.

Cora begins making small talk about how delicious dinner was, and that she'll have to send her compliments to Mrs. Walters. She continues chattering on about their evening until he sits down on her side of the bed. "Would you like to sleep over here tonight?" Cora smirks at his unusual behavior.

"No," He comments lightly before his hand runs along her left forearm resting on top of the sheets. "I'm just visiting."

"Robert? Is everything alright?" She fuses her brow together, tilting her head to the side.

His hand encircles the tips of her fingers and he stares down at the golden band on her fourth finger for a few moments. "It's hard to imagine twelve months have gone by," He comments softly before looking up to meet her gaze. "And you are still as beautiful and kind and wonderful as the day I first met you."

She finds herself sighing before her breath hitches in the back of her throat at this unexpected outpouring of sentiment on his part. Cora places her other hand on top of his, squeezing it gratefully.

He peers deeply into her eyes for a few moments, his heart hammering away so loudly and fiercely he wonders if she can hear it as well. Robert takes her other hand, pulling both of them closer to his body so she leans forward from the mountain of pillows supporting her back. "Cora," And with the sound of her name he draws strength in order to find the next words that have never been easy for him, "I love you."

She exhales the sharp breath she's been holding in all this time, her smile lighting up the rest of her face he's never seen before. She looks in between them for a split second, blinking back what he presumes to be tears. After the moment passes her hand moves to caress the side of his face, her smile broadening to reveal two rows of white teeth. "And I love you," She tells him before her eyes lift to the ceiling momentarily, "so very much."

Robert feels himself grinning back at her; feelings of relieve washing over him. He angles his face forward until his mouth fuses against hers. She kisses him back, hesitantly at first, but then gaining more fervor when his hand rests at the nape of her neck. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, deepening his kiss before his hands guide her waist slowly back against the bed. Cora's hands run down the front of his pajama shirt, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her slightest touch. He brushes a stray dark wisp from the side of her face and stares down at her for a few moments. Taking in her soft expression, he strokes the side of her face before leaning into her. Robert then plants warm kisses against at her cheeks, forehead, and the swell of her pouting lips once more before traveling elsewhere down her body.

Cora tries to reach a hand towards the waist of his trousers, but he tugs it away from the area. Confusion overcomes them until he reassures her, "Please, just let me take care of you this time." She almost lets her emotions bubble over at the sweetness of his suggestion, but the arousal he's stirring in her overpowers anything else.

She already feels the bottom skirt of her nightgown rising up as Robert situates his body in between her legs. Cora elicits several breathy sighs when he slowly drags the silky sleeves across the curve of her shoulders until they fall well below modest length. She moans softly when his mouth presses there, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. He languidly kisses his way across her collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts, his tongue leaving intricate patterns along the way. Her fingers tangle in his golden brown mane in response to the sensual motions.

Resting his chin against her sternum so as to take in her lust filled eyes, Robert moves a hand up the length of her leg until he reaches her inner thigh. He teasingly draws lines with his finger along her lower abdomen and down the other side of her legs. Her legs twitch at the contact, causing him to smile at the affect he has over her. Robert lightly runs two fingers along the length of her damp center before plunging them inside. She gasps at the unexpected nature of it all. But then she moans out of sheer pleasure while her curls his fingers inside of her and he does something unimaginable with this thumb. He continues pumping in her, while his other hand steadies the jerkiness of her hips, at the sheer delight in being satisfied in such a way.

Her breathing begins to labor as his fingers work faster and faster, creating a most desirable friction for her. Then she feels the most euphoric rush as his thumb sweeps along her budding sex one final time. Her muscles tightening everywhere, she clenches the sheets until her knuckles turn white, and then cries out his name with the release. "Oh Robert!" He pulls his fingers out of her, wiping off her wetness against the inside of her thigh. Robert then slowly makes his way back to the top of their bed.

Cora sits up and begins fumbling with the waist of his trousers, to which he helps kick off to release his hardened member. Her finger lightly drags against his length before circling the tip shyly, causing Robert to gasp at the unexpected contact. He senses her eagerness as she works to thread the buttons of his shirt through the holes. Robert presses her body to his while sliding her nightgown overhead before shrugging out of his shirt.

They stop all movement for a few moments. Sitting opposite one another in bed completely naked, just taking in the other one's entire form. They've never fully disrobed during lovemaking until now. But Robert makes sure to note he certainly would like to repeat this new addition to their routine if Cora's willing. He sighs with delight as he hands roam down the entire length of his body. He gently touches both of her shoulders before his hands meet at her hips, pulling on her legs so her sex can align with his. He pauses to catch her eye for approval. Cora wraps one arm around his shoulders, the other bracing them from behind to ensure the fall back smoothly against the sheets. He slowly glides into her, both of them tensing initially at the contact.

He kisses her mouth sweetly several times, while they both adjust to the sensation of him being inside of her. She smiles while kissing him back, her arms ensuring that his body stays close during this moment. Laying her head back on the pillows, she touches his shoulders, face, and feels his lips brush her palm while he thrusts inside of her. A few moments pass and her eyelids begin to flutter shut, giving Robert the assurance to increase his speed. Her nails dig into his strong shoulders, leaving half moon indents in his skin. They reach the plateau of intense euphoria and then they are soaring above it as both of them reach their individual climaxes. His head bows forward into the crook of her neck, as he seeks to catch his breath. Cora turns her face to kiss his cheek, and her arms hug him one last time before he rolls off of her.

Once their breathing returns to normal, they tug up the sheets until they rest upon their shoulders. Robert lifts his knuckles to brush against her soft cheek, feeling her eyelids flutter out of contentment. His hand then moves down the small of her waist, drawing her body closer until their foreheads are only a few centimeters apart. Her hands curl up until her face to prop herself up higher on the pillow so their faces now align. He sees her smiling in the dying glow of the fire.

"Oh my love," He breathes out without reservation, deepening the creases in her cheeks. "I fear I have something to confess." She waits patiently for him to continue, despite the crestfallen look. "I never imagined I'd feel this way. And I feel so ashamed that I just now know that I love you…when you have always known."

Cora snakes a hand down to meet the one at her side, her fingers intertwining with his. She tells him softly, "Darling, the important thing is you feel this way now."

"But I have been a rather dreadful husband up until this moment," He grumbles before rolling onto his back.

She props herself up beside him, shyly bringing an arm across his bare chest. She reassures him firmly, "You have been nothing but kind to me, since we married. Don't allow yourself to feel otherwise."

"Why?" He turns his face towards her, guilt working its way into his heart again. When Cora gives him a puzzled look he continues, "Why did you love me all this time? Why not marry someone else who deeply cared for you?"

Her mouth twists into a knowing half smirk, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Oh Robert, you've always deeply cared for me." A hint of teasing pervades her tone before she brings her nose to nuzzle his. She pulls away and guarantees, "It's just taken you longer to realize it."

He shakes his head out of astonishment at her capacity for compassion. His thumb grazes along her chin as he marvels, "God in heaven, I must have done something right to be blessed with you as my wife."

"Or you're just lucky," Cora winks at him throughout the semi-darkness, a crackle of ember lighting up her whole smiling face.

"Oh I am, my love," He reaches a hand to touch the back of her tousled braid, "I count myself very lucky indeed." And with that he urges her face forward so he might be fortunate enough to capture another sweet kiss from the woman who taught him how to love.


	7. Too much holiday fun

Somewhere in between glasses of eggnog and a conversation with Rosamund about starting a family, Cora feels a heat rising in her unexpectedly. She wonders if it's a side effect of too much wine at dinner. Although when she mentally calculates it, she can only remember draining two glasses. Still, her eyes wander across the room to Robert who appears to be unusually boisterous this evening with an unusual rosy tint to his cheeks well. She quietly bids her sister-in-law a Happy Christmas, before finding an excuse to pry Robert away from the conversation with his father along with a few other gentlemen from the village.

"Cora?" She hears the mounting aggravation in his voice as she leads him out into the hall by the arm like a small child. "What are you doing?" He regards her with a slight frown. He swipes his arm away from her grasp only to lose his balance and stumble backwards into the circular chair in the middle of the room. "Oh for heavens sake! Who put this blasted thing here?"

She tries her hardest not to chuckle at his nonsensical grumbling, but apparently some strange force has stolen her ability to control her emotions. In her effort to hold back the laughter only to making the snickering worse. "That would be your mother, darling." She informs him with a half smile while trying to help him to his feet.

They both try to regain solid ground, but evidently find it to be rather trying. "Robert what is going on?" Concern floods her tone and her eyes widen as she finds her perception of the room to be a bit uneven.

"I'm not sure," He looks just as puzzled as her before suggesting, "but we should probably head up to bed before Mamma…"

"Yes!" Cora exclaims completely cutting him off, placing her hand in his as they hurriedly make their way upstairs in a rather clumsy fashion. She trips suddenly over the hem of her emerald gown and if it weren't for the banister she would fall flat on her face with Robert surely on top of her.

"Cora!" He admonishes until the reality of her hanging in between him and the banister in a rather unladylike manner stirs the unfiltered laughter from his throat. As he helps her to gather her bearings he wonders out of amusement, "Are you drunk?"

Her glassy blue eyes blink up at him momentarily. "I don't think so. I only had two…" She holds up her fingers for emphasis, rocking on the spot when her hand leaves his. "Two glasses of wine with dinner." Feeling a twinge of embarrassment at his laughter she swats playfully at his chest, "It's you who mixed up whatever it was...you should be the one…not _me_." Her brow lifts with mock accusation.

Robert frowns out of concentration, "I will admit I feel a bit…odd."

She giggles at the humor written across his face, taking a misstep into his arms. "Whoops!" Her mouth rounds into an ovular shape as she peers up at her husband.

"Oh my dear, we need to get you into your room," He steadies her in his grasp before allowing her to lean against him as he leads her to her dressing room.

Once they make it inside, she flops down on the edge of her bed her emerald skirts fluttering to momentarily reveal her white undergarments. "How did this happen?" She scrunches her face up in an effort to discern exactly how both of them came to be so red faced.

"I'm not sure," He ponders, sinking down beside her on the bed.

After a few minutes of contemplation, Cora suddenly bursts with elation. "The eggnog!" She bounces on the bed like a small child who is utterly transfixed and proud of a most wanted discovery.

He tilts his head to the side curiously, "What?"

"The eggnog, Robert!" She reiterates as if this is enough explanation. "Oh I knew you put something in the eggnog!" She shoves his shoulder jokingly.

"Me?" He immediately grows defensive, "Why would I do something like that? If anyone, were to put something in our drinks it would be Rosamund! She knows how much I enjoy it..."

Cora begins snickering into her hands at his reaction. It takes him a moment of muttering to himself about how Rosamund probably got a good laugh at spiking his drink to notice the trick his wife just played on him without any real reason.

"Oh you naughty girl!" He growls impishly before lunging forward to pin her back against the bed. She falls back into a frenzied state of giggles whenever his hands move to tickle her sides.

"Robert stop!" She cries out in protest in between sounds of hilarity. "Oh stop it!" She giggles again, her hands seeking to pry his fingers away from underneath her arms.

He yields to her request but still hovers over her body. "I didn't put anything in the eggnog," He smiles down at her, his palm lightly touching her flushed cheek.

"I know," She assures him with a loving half smile. "I think it _was _Rosamund."

"Oh?" Robert cocks his head, a musing of laughter seeping through his voice, "What proof have you?"

"She kept saying, '_Careful dear_,' every time I took a glass." She does her best imitation of his sister's nasally voice, causing Robert to snort and fall beside her on the bed.

As their laughter slowly dies down they roll over to create mirror images of one another. Her fingertips lazily trace patterns along the thick down blankets and she peers up at him through heavy lids, "We should probably ring for Carson to put us to bed."

He inches closer to her, his face inclining to align with hers. "Probably," He mutters tiredly before reaching for her hand. "Or we could put each other to bed."

She sighs with exasperation, "We can't very well sleep in these clothes."

"Exactly," He replies with a devious smirk.

"Robert!" Cora chastises gleefully, smacking his chest.

"What?" He blushes sheepishly up at her. Forwardness isn't typically in his nature, and they both know it.

"You are _so_ very romantic, Robert Crawley." She remarks dryly before sitting up swiftly on the bed. Shuffling towards the edge, her heels click against the floor when she manages to stand on her feet. Smoothing out any wrinkles in her skirt and glances back at his perplexed expression and giggles a bit.

"Is everything a joke to you?" He wonders with an air of annoyance.

She pouts, placing her hands on both hips. "Now don't be sour with me. Not when it's Christmas, and I still have a gift to give you." She bats her eyelashes at him and smirks in an attempt to be coy.

"Another one?" He brightens, crawling towards the edge of the bed where she stands.

"Yes," She leans her face forward as if to kiss him only to pull away at the last second. Her hands appear busy at the jeweled encrusted flower that holds her emerald gown together at the front. After a few moments, she finally frees the ornament from its clasp and opens the outer layer of her dress to reveal a silk and lace peach slip.

His eyes widen when the green dress pools around her feet, and she instinctively blushes from the sensation of being on display. Robert stands up from his place on the bed, his hands wrapping around her waist while he eyes the way the material clings to her body.

"Well? Will I do?" She inquires with a pseudo-innocence that causes her heart to flutter.

He tears his gaze from the lace adorned front of the slip that leaves little to the imagination and grins hungrily back at her. "Oh my dear, I shall never be sour with you again."

Her arms encircle his neck, and she throws her head back with soft laughter. "I should think not. Or else you won't receive anymore presents of this nature," A wicked grin plays at her rogue lips before she's lifting her face to meet his for a kiss.

His hands draw her nearer as they stand at the foot of her bed, mouths fusing together both awkwardly yet sensually from the drunk lust that burns deep within them like the roaring fire in the hearth. She finds her back pressed into the bedpost while their open mouthed kissing gains more intensity. Their hands blindly work to undress Robert from his dinner clothes, creating a few button casualties in the process. His mouth works along the length of her neck, and she tries to gain the upper hand by tugging at his golden brown locks. He retaliates by pinning her wrists above her head; forcing her to submit to the pleasure he receives from satisfying her sexual appetite before his own.

Cora grips the post firmly while his mouth continues trailing warm kisses down her neck to across the swell of her breasts. Her hips buck forward against his, but he's quick to press his thumbs into the hollow groves in an effort to prolong the tantalizing act. He grants her lips one last kiss before kneeling down in front of her, causing Cora to peer down at him curiously. He kisses the hem of her slip, his hands moving up one of her stocking clad legs until reaching the end of it. His fingers then peel them back slowly, forcing her out off her shoes as well. He hooks one of her legs over his shoulder and she tenses.

"What are you doing?" She asks with some trepidation in her voice.

"Giving you your _other_ present," He winks up at her before leaving soft kisses along the inside of her thigh.

Before she can utter any protestations, her hips are tilting forward in response to his lips. She cries out from the thrill of his tongue drawing complex patterns along her wet center. "Oh Robert," She breathes out in pleading tones when his whole mouth becomes involved in the endeavor, "just have me already."

He slowly rises and brushes his mouth against hers. Her hands work to shove down his trousers. Grinning back at her newfound enthusiasm he can't help but counter sarcastically, "Now who's the romantic one?"

"Shut up," She growls at him, effectively silencing him with her mouth.

As he kisses her back, Robert decides its best not to argue with his wife. Reaching for her bottom, he sweeps her up into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist while he carries her back to bed. After a few moments of warm kisses, meaningful caresses, and purposeful motions to set both of them into individual states of ecstasy, they lay side by side, sated by the unexpected intensity of their inebriated lovemaking. Their minds both dizzy from the combination of some potently concocted eggnog along with the release from their strenuous activity.

The mattress shifts as he rolls onto his side, and Cora looks up at him with a contented smile. His hand finds her cheek, and he kisses her languidly before burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. "Oh I feel like I've died and gone to heaven," He mumbles drowsily into her skin.

She cuddles closer to his chest, slinging an arm across his waist. "Hopefully it isn't because of the eggnog," She lets out a soft peal of self-conscious laughter.

"No," He plants a reassuring kiss at her forehead, "it takes more than some spiked drink for me to feel this way."

Nuzzling her face against him she sighs, "Christmas makes you want to be with the people you love." She feels his arm tighten around her at the sentiment, and she adds with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, Robert."

"Happy Christmas, Cora." He returns before surrendering to the heat rising up between their bodies and falling into a sound sleep.


	8. Another wave of grief

The excitement of the holiday season soon dissipates when tragedy strikes Downton with the turn of another year. They say it was a heart attack brought on by immense stress. But if the 4th Earl of Grantham was experiencing troubles, nobody knew about them. He chatted with them genially after supper on New Years Eve, and remained awake well past midnight to kiss his wife and toast brandy with his son. The following evening his behavior hadn't wavered. But when he didn't come down for breakfast the morning of the 2nd, they were surprised by his absence. It wasn't until his valet went to rouse him that the news spread like a wild fire through the heart of the house.

He thinks back to their afternoon tea, how everyone so swiftly abandoned the drawing room in order to confirm the speculation brought on by Mr. Warren. Given the shakiness of his father's valet it was difficult not to believe he was speaking truthfully. Still his mother led the inquisition to the dressing room with Rosamund and himself closely at her heels. But they could never fully prepare themselves for what lay behind the closed door. The initial shock of it all sent his mother into hysterics that were both surprising and disturbing in his opinion. Mamma was stripped of her emotional restraint, flinging herself onto her husband's bedside. Rosamund's stoicism wavered, quiet tears gathering in her crystalline blue eyes.

He remembers feeling his throat constrict, the pain in his gaze evident. He recalls how he turned away from the sadness of it all, retreated to the corner of the darkened room in an effort to hide his sorrow. He felt her hand take his for a fleeting second, her grip tightening encouragingly. She moved to leave him, but his hand wrapped around her forearm, rooting her on the spot.

"You need to breathe," Cora whispered softly, her arm-twisting into his to form a corresponding shape. Her remorseful pale eyes fixated on him intently, while his overall demeanor slowly crumbled. Folding her body into his, she allowed his tears to trickle down the length of her face without question.

Shaking his head to alleviate those memories of nearly three days past, Robert stares forlornly out of bedroom window. He can't fully see it all through the darkness of night, but he knows from years of running, walking, and hunting the grounds exactly how they appear in this late wintery season. The once sweeping grounds of Downton are now a barren winter wasteland. The underlying ground partially exposed in uneven places now dirtying the once sparkling snow. The naked trees look tangled and wild, as branches appear to crack under the pressure of icicles hanging. The only greenery that remains in the late winter season is the towering evergreens on the far side of the property. He tries to see beyond the bleakness of this time and into the future where everything will blossom and turn a lush green with spring's arrival. But after the last couple of days, it's difficult to think straight with the suddenness of immense responsibility thrust upon his shoulders.

A faint knocking at his chamber door, stirs him from his gloomy thoughts. "Come in," He calls out halfheartedly, knowing full well its his wife. Robert can hear the door slip open and then close again, but he doesn't turn around for fear of seeing the pity or longing in her eyes. He doesn't think he could bear facing the guilt of leaving her so readily after the funeral, to take care of the estates affairs, without so much as a proper goodbye.

"I know you didn't ask for me," She begins hesitantly, causing his heart to ache momentarily at the dejected quality in her voice. "But I wanted to at least tell you goodnight with it being your first evening back."

Robert rotates slowly on the spot, taking in her reserved figure. He manages a grateful smile, "You know you are welcome to come even if I don't ask for you."

"I thought so," She exhales with relief, "but I didn't want to disturb you…given the circumstances." Her shoulders shrug as her gaze sweeps around the room.

He slowly shakes his head, "Your presence never disturbs me. In fact, it provides me a great deal of comfort."

She smiles, "I'm glad for that." There's a momentary lull in their conversation until Cora probes curiously, "How was London?"

"It was…" He trails off in search of the correct word, "…efficient. The affairs of the estate are in order, and now all that's left is to manage from Downton until the meeting at end of the month."

Cora nods, studying him thoughtfully. "And how are _you_?"

"I'm fine," He replies shortly. Seeing her eyes widen at his change in tone, he adds more calmly, "Really, I am quite fine so there's no need to worry."

Her mouth twitches upwards and she inclines her head, "Alright. But if there's anything you need at all, please let me know."

"I will," Robert assures her boldly.

She takes a few paces to where he stands, and kisses him on the cheek. Her hand squeezes his shoulder gently as she states, "Now get some rest, I'm sure you're rather tired from your journey."

He bobs his head slowly, "Yes…I'm afraid I would rather sleep here tonight."

"I understand," She remarks with what he discerns as momentary disappointment. But she's quick to offer him a reassuring pat on the arm and turn away before any real emotions can create the faintest lines across her face, betraying the strength she tries to convey in moments like this.

* * *

The exhaustion overwhelms him for only a few hours. He rolls over and stirs at the coolness of the sheets on her side that are usually warm. He blindly reaches to his right, only to be met with her absence. Sitting up straighter in bed, his eyes squint in the darkness to discover he's alone. And then his tired mind replays the earlier scene with his wife that at first seems like a faraway dream, but made real by the loneliness encompassing him.

Resolved to remedy the situation brought on by his own stubbornness and pride, he quietly slides out of bed and tiptoes into his wife's adjoining bedroom. His eyes burn slightly at the dying embers inside the hearth of her fireplace, casting a dim glow across her bed chamber. Once his eyes adjust, he can make out the shape of her bed and he determinedly pads around it to the left side. He peels back the blankets and tries to slide underneath them in a manner that will go unnoticed.

The transfer of weight ripples across the mattress to where Cora lies fast asleep, causing her to stir momentarily. His body stiffens and he hovers in a half seated position until her breathing returns back to its even intervals. But even after he curls up on the edge of her bed, her soft voice thick with sleep drifts to his ears.

"Robert?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," He whispers back, his back to her.

"Doesn't matter," She murmurs sleepily before rolling over and pulling her body against his. She kisses the nape of his neck softly. "I always sleep better with you here anyway." She sighs wistfully, feeling his hand curl on top of hers.

The sweetness in her voice and the repose he draws from their bodies laying so close, sets off his emotions in a way he isn't used to. Hot tears sting at his eyes as thoughts of mortality and being without her begin to form and take on an irrational life of their own. He tries to smother them through tightly shut lids, but his ragged breathing and trembling shoulders give away the feelings he's desperately tried to hide away from her.

"Oh my love," He hears the heartache in her voice as she encapsulates his upper body. One hand rakes through his golden brown locks, the other pressing to his chest. "Oh what is it?"

"He's gone, Cora." The quiver in his voice soon transpires throughout his entire body while she snuggles closer. "My father he's…" Two palms cover the halves of his face, capturing the streams of tears that flow without his permission.

"I know…" She holds tightly to his shuddering form, stroking his hair every few moments, and adorning his right cheek with kisses. "I know…" She murmurs against his wet skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you," Comes his muffled voice from beneath his hands.

"Now look here Robert Crawley," She leans over his body with a firm hand on his bicep. The insistence in Cora's tone at least demands him to listen to her even if he won't look her in the eye, "You just lost a man whom you deeply loved and respected. You have every right to feel as you do. And you have no reason to make apologies to me for any of it."

His shoulders rise and fall jaggedly a few times as he attempts to regain his composure. "I'm not…normally…like this…" He tells her in between gasps for air.

She presses her lips further down his face, tasting his salty tears. "The last few days haven't exactly been normal for you, my love," She sighs sympathetically. Cora then rests her face against his pillow, her arm wrapping snugly around his chest.

The pressure she applies his middle calms him after several moments. He wipes at the stray droplets, erasing any evidence that they were ever there in the first place. He relents to her earlier request and then rolls onto his back. His face angles in her direction but his gaze reluctant to find hers even though he can feel her eyes trained on him.

"It's not just him dying that upsets me," He admits. "I know it's perfectly natural to outlive one's parents but…" He trails off whenever he feels his throat clogging up emotions once more.

Cora must sense this because she surmises for him in the only way she knows how to empathize. "Just because it's perfectly natural doesn't mean it's perfectly easy to recover from. It's only natural to feel sad, and to miss them."

"No, I know," He replies gently. "That's not what I meant though."

"What did you mean?" She asks, perturbed.

"I can't help but think of Mamma, and how she must go it alone now," Robert traces the outline of her face, tucking back stray pieces from her loose mane of ebony hair. "I don't think…" He pauses, feeling his brow crease, "…I don't know what I would do, if anything like that happened to us. If I lost you…"

"Robert," She interjects with heaviness in her tone, "don't think like that. You'll drive yourself mad."

"I can't help but think like that. He _wasn't_ very old, Cora."

Her voice hitches and she sighs heavily, "Neither was my father."

"Oh darling," His fingers run down the soft skin of her arm reassuringly.

She swallows and then peers back up at him, determined not to fall into her own grief, "We mustn't dwell on what _might_ happen, Robert. We can only think about what _has_ happened. And what's happened to us is that we are both in good health, and in one another's arms right now."

He exhales a deep breath and then moves his mouth forward to meet hers for a languid kiss. Her hand cups the side of his face while they drink in the sweetness from each other's lips. He pulls away to peck her forward chastely before dragging her closer. She molds easily into his chest, and they lay there in comfortable silence.

Robert feels his eyelids grow heavy. But before he drifts off to sleep he mumbles, "I love you."

She wiggles closer into him and sighs, "I love you too, Robert."

"I know I probably don't say it enough but…" His voice wanders off drowsily, "…I really do love you, Cora."

"I know you do," She ensures in a faraway voice. "I love you…"

And with the affirmation, Robert knows no matter what their future brings that much they know for certain.


	9. Newly discovered happiness

She stood in front of her full-length mirror, examining the way her new sparkling indigo and black lace trimmed evening gown draped tightly around her body. It strangely hugged her waist in ways she hadn't remembered when she tried on the form at the dressmakers before the holidays. She couldn't have gained _that _much weight from the holiday season. Of course they had more than the usual amount of food, but Cora was mindful of when to politely decline for this very reason. A self conscious hand swept across her stomach, as if somehow feeling the flatness of her stomach would reassure her the dressmaker had made a mistake with her measurements. The miniscule bump in her lower abdomen just beneath her corset should have been the first indicator it was something else.

Then weeks of feeling completely drained after afternoon strolls across the grounds, and mornings consisting of rushing to lieu to be sick, made her pay closer attention. Then it dawned upon her she was several months late. The thought of this possibility made her dizzy, especially when she thought of voicing her concerns to Robert. Things of a womanly nature created an unspoken tension between, so she did her best to keep her anxieties tucked away from her husband. She could only imagine confessing the reality of it to him with actual confirmation. And even then she wasn't entirely certain of how he'd receive the potential news. So she sent for Dr. Clarkson, the need for a definite answer nagging at her brain. Maintaining the excuse of having already gotten sick this morning, she successfully concealed her real condition from all of Downton. That is, until she heard a familiar knock at her dressing room.

Standing sideways in front of the mirror again, her head snaps up whenever he enters. Cora recognizes the surprise, followed by concern flickering across his face, and her hand instantly drops from her belly.

It only takes him a few steps to close the space between them, his hands finding hers. "Are you unwell, my Lady?" He presses the back of one hand against her forehead and then touches the nape of her neck with his palm to check for any signs of a fever.

She smiles at the anxiety in his demeanor; grateful that cares so deeply for her well being. Squeezing his hand she replies softly, "No, I am quite well, but thank you for your concern."

He frowns out of slight confusion. His brow furrowing as he rationalizes, "But you called for the doctor. And missed tea this afternoon. And Carter said you were getting sick in the lieu this morning."

"Let's sit," She suggests, thinking that making him more comfortable might soften the blow. Leading him by the hand to her floral chaise, both of them sink down side by side on the plush cushion. Cora brings his hand into her lap, placing a second one on top of them.

"Is everything all right?" He asks again, perplexed by her formidable quietness.

Inclining her head she assures him cryptically, "I believe so." She takes in the worry flooding his pale blue eyes, her heart hammering fiercely between her ribcage. The excitement of her discovery translates into a broad grin, which she's certain makes her appear silly to him. But when he doesn't make a comment about it, she inhales a deep breath and starts to explain. "I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't quite felt like myself for a few months."

"I have," He responds with a slight nod, studying her face.

"So I thought it would be best to send for Clarkson since the symptoms haven't been going away."

"And?"

"And the reason for me being so exhausted, sore, and sick all the time is because…" She pauses, her voice filling with an overwhelming joy she's never conveyed before, "…I'm pregnant."

He blinks at her for several moments, appearing unconvinced that he heard her correctly. The glittering in her pale blue eyes dies down, the half moon shape of her mouth drooping a bit when no immediate reaction is made on his part. "Does this news displease you?" She inquires, still unable to fully read his expression.

The question erases the faraway glint in his eyes, bringing his full attention back to her face.

"Of course not!" He exclaims with a lifted brow. Shaking his head slowly he admits with a downward gaze between their hands, "I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

He remarks with an air of indifference, "Nothing. It's silly."

"Oh I doubt that very much!" She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "You, Robert Crawley, are the furthest thing from silly." She notices the breathless smile creasing at his lips. Her voice then turns more solemn, "But please tell me what you're thinking. I couldn't bear the thought of you being unhappy by this."

"On the contrary," His head tilts to the other side, "I am very, very happy." Sincerity invades his gaze before he brings the back of her hand to his lips, squeezing it reassuringly. An unconvinced half grin crosses the corners of her mouth. He moves in closer until their knees touch and his hands slide up her forearms. "I just didn't tell you straight away because I couldn't help but picture a child of ours running up and down the halls of Downton." He feels a flush of embarrassment when her eyes sparkle and glances away. "And for a fleeting moment I was overcome by excitement," He admits as his face realigns with hers. Robert's smiles until it reaches his eyes, "If we have a boy…well for one thing I will no longer be outnumbered by you and Mamma."

She chuckles softly, shaking her head.

"Not to mention we'll have an heir," His hands pulse around her slender arms for emphasis.

Her heart flutters at the thrill resounding in his voice. Hearing him only consider half of the possibilities gives her pause. Cora peers up at him through her thick eyelashes, "But it might not be a boy."

"Even so," He asserts enthusiastically, "I'll chase away any young man who looks at our girl unwontedly." An arm wraps around her waist, the other cupping the base of her neck.

She smiles when he kisses her fully on the mouth, her hands sliding around his broad shoulders. Whilst their mouths break contact Cora's eyes remain shut as she basks in the warmth of his love. "Now do you doubt my happiness?" He mutters before planting another soft kiss at the tip of her nose.

Her lids flutter open to meet his gaze once more, "Not in the slightest." Her fingertips brush along the front of his jacket, and she flashes him her usual genial smile.

"Does anyone else know?" He asks curiously.

"No," Cora returns before adding, "and Dr. Clarkson suggested we not tell anyone until next month." Her hands fold in her lap.

Robert watches her intently, "Did he give a reason?"

She shrugs, "Something about complications are more likely to occur within the first few months. Especially since its our first one." Thinking back to the doctor's words her mouth etches into a thin, tight line. "He said it might be wise given our situation to wait until we were certain things would progress."

"Everything's going to be fine," His index finger curls underneath her chin, tilting back her face.

She wants to ask, _how can you be so sure? But then _Robert swiftly interjects by placing a hand on her stomach. At first she jumps by the unexpectedness of the gesture, but soon relaxes whenever he brings his mouth to her forehead, "I promise."

With his overly affectionate actions, she finds her earlier advice given to him months ago ringing through her head. She shouldn't worry about what _might_ happen. She focuses instead on what _has_ happened. In this moment, she's carrying Robert's child and they couldn't be more pleased about it.

* * *

**A/N:** This is what happens whenever I don't sleep all night and write instead. Hopefully it isn't too terrible hah. As always I am interested in hearing what you all think, and hope you are enjoying this story!


	10. Change within us

**A/N:** I cannot believe this ff is already at 10 Chapters! My goodness, the original intention was for it to be precisely this long. Well obviously that isn't going to happen because there's a good bit more key events I want to uncover for them. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for all the reviews/follows/favorites/and for even caring about an ordinary story such as this one. I truly appreciate your feedback, so if you have a spare moment to leave a few words it means the world to me. As always enjoy the Cobert adorableness!

* * *

"Has Mamma told you her news?" She looks up from the needlepoint. The floral design with hummingbirds flowing across her growing belly, her needle poised in midair before diving back underneath the cloth that will soon turn into a decorative hanging for the nursery.

Robert sits on his side of the bed, kicking off his slippers before informing his wife. "The Dower House is being inspected as we speak."

She lowers her woman's work. Her head leans back onto the abundance of supportive pillows stacked there while she regards his back, "I told her that she didn't have to leave Downton. That I was certain you would let her stay for as long as she liked."

"Did you?" A tinge of surprise echoes in his voice as he turns his face in her direction. He slips underneath the top blanket, and grabs the book she keeps for him on the left bedside table. "And here I thought you'd be loading her trunks into the car already," He chides playfully whilst flipping to his marked place in the text.

She deadpans, "In my condition? I'm barely allowed downstairs, let alone on the drive."

Robert snickers at the sarcastic remark until he recognizes her true displeasure at the thought. He clasps her hand firmly catching her now sulllen gaze. She brightens at the physical contact, feeling more in need of it now than ever. Her condition forces him to treat her like she's a fragile being, and contributes to her source of irritation.

"It's not meant to be a punishment, you know." He reminds her softly.

She resists the urge to roll her eyes at this statement. Of course her limited mobility wasn't _meant _to be a punishment, but it certainly felt like one. To be locked up in her dingy bedchambers while the sun shone brightly across the grounds, and everything bloomed with the beauty that signaled an English spring. Watching the bright flower buds open from a distance surely wasn't the same as being alongside them in the gardens. And to smell the sweet air of fresh grass without the comforting sensation of a breeze ruffling her skirts was practically torturous for Cora. She lived for this time of year when everything seemed to awaken from a deep slumber and come alive. Even the staff's moods were more cheerful these days. It appeared everyone was taking full advantage of this glorious shift in weather, everyone except her.

Despite being the Lady of the House, it still took several weeks to convince both her husband and mother-in-law to let her join them downstairs for afternoon tea and evening dinner. Even then they were against a woman in her condition doing anything that might be construed as strenuous. She laughed without restraint when Mamma mentioned how walking downstairs could be a taxing endeavor. She paid with a severe scolding of how selfish she was being. _What price would you pay in order to satisfy your boredom for a few months? The well being of your unborn child? _Naturally Robert came to her defense, although uneasily underneath his mother's scrutinizing glare. It was then decided Cora would join them a few nights every week for tea and dinner, her health permitting.

"I know," Her chest rises and falls steadily while she looks to her needlework. She gives his hand a quick squeeze before returning it back to the needle.

She feels his sky blue gaze still on her profile, giving her pause to glance back at him. "Something on your mind?" She asks him fondly.

"No, it's nothing." He turns to his book, trying to focus on the turning point that Sir Conan Doyle was about to reveal in the course of his story.

"You're a terrible liar," Cora returns demurely, threading the needle through a few times.

He exhales with annoyance at her persistence, the book falling flat on his thighs. "How is it after only three years of marriage you can tell that?" He looks sideways at her.

Clearly satisfied by his curiosity she retorts impishly, "It's one of the few gifts my mother gave me before I married _you_." Her mouth rounds lazily as she emphasizes the final word.

"And what does _that_ mean?" He questions, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing," She mocks with an air of innocence.

Robert picks up on her teasing, and gives into the rather childlike charade she's insistence on playing. He snaps his book shut with a suddenness that causes her to jump. "If you must know," He speaks up from their lull in conversation, "we are in dire need of new staff."

"Whatever do you mean?" Cora implores with a worried look spreading across her face. "I thought we were getting on fine with the present employees?" She soon abandons her work, giving full attention to this sudden revelation.

"We are," He provides a soothing hand atop her knee. "It's just some of them are planning to leave with Mamma."

She gapes as if this idea hadn't occurred to her, "Who is?"

"Mr. Warren as well as the Gibbs, and as to be expected…Simmons."

Cora shakes her head in disbelief, but Robert is quick to alleviate her surprise. "Oh darling it's not unusual for this sort of thing to happen."

But the quality of calmness in his tone sets her a bit on edge. She relays the scenario through gritted teeth as if it's the only sure way for her composure to be held upright. "Are you telling me we are to lose a butler, a footman, and a cook right before we are about to add another member to this household?"

His hesitation only confirms her worst fears. "Robert," She laments with a melodramatic groan that is certainly not of her usual style of dealing with these things. Her head hangs back, an almost pained look of dread encompassing her. "How will we entertain people? No doubt there will be a sudden outpouring of well wishers once the baby comes." She continues on her rant, completely ignoring his halfhearted attempts to calm her down.

"This is precisely why I didn't want to tell you," He bemoans, feeling a particular frustration both with her overly dramatic reaction and his weak display of assurance.

Her eyes narrow at his insinuation, hands moving to her round stomach before letting out a terse breath at the sudden pulsing in her lower body. "And not have me put out an advertisement? Oh yes, that would greatly improve our situation!" Her hands flare up in disbelief at the idiotic notion of him keeping this piece of information from her.

"Mamma already handled it," Robert cuts in, swiftly tightening his grip on her leg. He ignores the thoughtless insult directed at him. It's not meant to cause any real injury, as he's come to understand her sudden boughs of emotion stem from the anxiety of the life altering event scheduled to soon take place. And although they both feel it, they don't often disclose how impending parenthood not only excites but also terrifies them. It manifests through these meaningless spats that do nothing except relieve the tension, since the only way they've ever known how to is out of the question.

"Well thank _God_ for Mamma," Cora huffs in response to this.

He speaks with a certain kindness he hopes will put an end to this feud. "She only thought she was helping."

But his wife continues to grumble under her breath, unsuccessfully crossing her arms at the presence of her baby bump. "I suppose it's the least she can do since she's taking half our staff with her."

"Darling," His knuckles move to caress her soft ivory cheek, "I don't wish to argue with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But like I told you already, I didn't want you to worry."

This gesture of much wanted closeness is her undoing. The cracks in her steely exterior begin to shine through and she relents, "I suppose I overreacted a little."

Robert's palm curls more firmly across her skin and he leans in to steal a sweet kiss from her pouted lips. "No harm done," His thumb traces one final line down the side of her face before moving back to the other side of the bed.

She reclines on top the meager support stacked high in an effort to relieve the pain that plagues her there more often than usual from the necessary shift in her body weight. "We should begin thinking about names," She decides as a more welcomed fluttering stirs inside her abdomen.

"Already?" He pipes up with a curiously raised brow. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Oh I don't know," Cora shrugs, "It might be nice to have one less thing to worry about." She feels his intrigued stare fixating on her while she runs one hand along the top of her middle, and a familiar blush permeate her pale cheeks.

Agreeing with her suggestion, Robert scoots closer allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. Interlacing their fingers together he probes, "Any ones immediately come to mind?"

"Well I suppose if it's a boy you'd like to name him after you," She nudges him in the ribs.

"I don't know that I would," Robert admits, much to her surprise. "I was thinking…I quite like Edward."

She muses, "I suppose you would quite like it, especially when it's served you well so far as a middle name."

"Well? Do you have one better?" He counters defensively.

"Edward is a perfectly good name." She imagines with a wistful edge to her voice, "We could call him Eddie until he fully grows into it."

His head rubs against the top of her hair while he nods. "I suppose we need another one. Just in case."

_You mean if it's a girl, _she can't help but think. But the kicking in her womb stifles the indignation she feels about the value of a daughter versus a son. Instead she shifts positions on the bed with Robert's help until she's lying on her left side. Peering up at him she recommends, "What about…Elizabeth?"

Robert lies down opposite her, their hands still intertwining between them. He yawns, his interest in this subject obviously dwindling. "I don't think we should worry about it too much, darling. There's still plenty of time."

"Or Josephine," She continues, completely ignoring his slowly drooping eyelids matching the sleepily candles that have nearly burned down to their ends.

"Josephine?" One eye opens and he acknowledges the unusual choice, "Where did you come up with that one."

"I think I read it in a book once," Cora explains plainly.

He comments, "It's more unique than Elizabeth."

"So you like it?"

His head cocks to the side, mouth twitching uncertainly. "It's more modern than I'm used to. What about something more traditional?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know…" His eyes fly around the room as if the answer will be painted in the air in front of him. After a few seconds he boldly suggests without reservation, "Mary."

"Mary," She repeats softly and purposefully. Her mouth purses as the name passes through her lips, filling the air with a mellow tone. Then her eyes light up and the beating of her heart quickens as she mentally strings three names together in a manner she feels might solve the complex puzzle they've somehow created. "Mary Josephine Crawley."

His brow knits together as he considers the latest proposition. But no matter how desperately reserved he's trying to be in that instance, she can tell Robert's forming attachment to the name. It rolls together fluidly as if somehow bridging tradition with a distinct modernization. A pair of azure orbs permeates straight through her. His eager hand presses at the bulge in her stomach, and they both feel that familiar ripple of life from within.


	11. No longer alone

**A/N: **First of all, a big thank you to everyone who so very kindly gave me feedback thus far. Every single one of you is awesome and I truly appreciate everything you have to say in terms of what you like/what you don't about each chapter. It helps me to be more objective as a writer, so thank you! Secondly, I know there might be some mad inconsistencies with the timeline about when Mary & Edith are born as well as their age difference. I'm terrible with figuring that sort of thing out since numbers terrify me. So I'm sorry if that irks some of you, my brain just doesn't work that way haha. Despite all of that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think if you think anything!

And as always, I own nothing of Downton Abbey or its characters.

* * *

Born at the height of summer heat in the middle of August in 1892 after nearly seventeen hours of intense laboring and waiting, Lady Mary Josephine Crawley made her appearance into the world. Her refusal to easily arrive made it apparent she inherited her father's stubbornness. But the black wisps of hair coating her round head indicated she'd have her mother's trademark looks, giving Robert all the more reason to worry about keeping the boys at bay. However both were startled to learn she possessed a pair of dark eyes quite unlike either of theirs. She demanded attention immediately from that moment onward, and both were willing to give it every spare moment they had to her. They departed from Mamma's 'an hour each day' class of parenting, but not without a few critical words. _I don't think it appropriate to miss social calls to participate in childish fantasies. They are just that…childish and for children's amusement only._

But these criticisms fall on deaf ears. Robert dismisses Mamma's suggestions that are meant to be helpful, full well knowing its Cora's decision to dictate how the children should be managed. Despite the conflicting values, Robert and Cora continue on with their daily tasks, but now considering their little girl's presence of lack thereof at every turn. She accompanies them through walks in the garden, and along the grounds. And whenever its just Robert with his correspondences, and Cora with her needlepoint in the drawing room, she sits on the floor building structures with wooden blocks for her dollhouse family to live in. It doesn't take more than a couple of years before everyone realizes that Little Lady Mary is strong willed yet sweet, and very much everything her parents could have ever desired in their first born.

As much as Robert would never admit it out loud, he does long for a son. Although he surmises even if fate weren't to bless him with such a luxury, Mary would do just fine in fulfilling that role. But his thoughts of securing a future for his daughter are soon halted by the news that the Countess of Grantham is with her second child. Another frenzy of anticipation flutters through the family as congratulatory remarks keep coming by post. Their delight at extending their family so suddenly transfers throughout the whole of the house during the next several months. Furniture is brought in from the East Wing to the nursery, Carter admits to knitting another pair of baby booties, Mrs. Patmore displays her cooking skills to the fullest as her Ladyship's taste changes considerably, and Robert spends more time acting as mediator between his wife and mother as their views on rearing this child alongside Mary differ as well. Amidst this buzz of controlled chaos that engulfs Downton a small girl feels as though she's been forgotten.

Her mother now sings softly to her large belly late at night instead of lulling her to sleep in the nursery. And her father feels distracted during their playtime, often making his excuses to check up on her mother. Even at nearly three she believes this new entity, which she can't fully conceive as being of the same make as her, is suddenly taking away the love and attention of both her parents. So she retreats to the comfort and affections of her nanny, and silently shrinks back in the presence of those who aren't as readily available. Unfortunately, it takes an ill-timed temper tantrum to garner the attention she sorely feels she deserves.

Robert senses something is off with his very pregnant wife when she waddles back into the bedroom late at night. He feels her hands tremble slightly while he helps to ease her onto the mattress in her condition. And the rigid stoicism tightening across her face, particularly whenever she is so often full of nothing but smiles after saying goodnight to their daughter, gives him reason to believe something is amiss.

"Darling," He broaches as he carefully brings her legs underneath the sheets, "is everything all right?"

His wife lifts a brow and tells him plainly, "You should know your daughter just had her first real temper tantrum."

"Really? What could it possibly be about?" He wonders as he tucks in the blankets around her rather snugly, knowing she's more comfortable when he does it as opposed to calling for a maid.

"Think about the biggest change about to occur in her life," Cora brings her hands protectively around her stomach as she reclines and lets out a tired breath.

"It was about the baby?" He blinks back, clearly confused by this logic. "But why? She was so enraptured with the idea of becoming a big sister." He recalls before settling in beside her.

"Apparently she feels neglected," She frowns, a sort of remorse evident in her voice. "And I'm afraid we've given her reason to justly feel that way."

Then it occurs to him. How they have been rather focused on the impending birth of their second child, scheduled to arrive within the month. He remembers back to his absence during their routinely afternoon playtime last week because a sudden fever spiked Cora's temperature, rendering him concerned enough to call the doctor. And then the disappointing news that his wife could no longer accompany their daughter outdoors to play in the lustrous snow for another month comes to the forefront of his mind.

He looks back over at Cora, seeing an unexpected pain creasing her face as she squeezes her eyes shut. "What is it?" He interjects softly, touching her forearm.

With a stiff shaking of her head the words come out along with the tears now clouding her sky blue eyes, "She hates me."

He's taken aback by this revelation, his mouth dropping open slightly. "No she doesn't," Robert wraps his arm across her shoulders, sliding closer to her. Her face burrows into his shoulder as she brings an arm across his neck. "Oh darling, what has you so upset? Surely our Mary couldn't have said anything _this_ horrible," He hugs her tightly, trying to understand the source of her sudden emotional influx.

She takes a few uneven breaths to steady herself. Then she peers up at him and sniffs, "I feel like such an awful mother being unable to care for her. She needs me and I…"

"You are carrying our second child," Robert cuts in determined to end her tears. "You can't always be there for her like before. And she needs to know that." He studies her face, wiping away the tears that have stained her porcelain skin.

This settles her until a new thought arises, causing her to choke on her words. "But she also needs to know her parents love her just as much as the new baby."

"Perhaps Nanny should bring her in to apologize."

"Oh no Robert," Cora pleads weakly with him. "I'm sure she's tired herself out by now."

But he ignores his wife's suggestion. If they allow her to believe she can act in such a manner they will create _a spoiled child by English standards_, as his mother is so quick to point out each time Cora rushes to Mary's defense unnecessarily. And he would hate to give his mother the satisfaction of being right, especially with matters that don't entirely concern her.

After ringing for the Nanny and explaining they wish to speak with Lady Mary once she calms down, Cora's minute sobs have subsided. They sit with anticipation for several moments until a faint knocking at their door followed by a quiet shuffling of tiny feet across the floor. A shame faced Mary comes into view in her pale blue dressing gown and slippers. She hugs a dolly tightly against her chest, her bouncing dark curls falling in front of her downcast expression.

"Mary," Robert begins sternly, "come here my child."

Her gaze flickers up momentarily to reveal splotchy red marks around her eyes where tears have fallen. It breaks his heart to scold her while she's obviously so upset for something she believes they've done to her. But she obeys and slowly moves closer to her father's side of the bed. Robert pats his lap whenever she reaches him, and he helps her carefully climb up to sit in her favorite spot.

"Now you know why we asked Nanny to bring you here?" He waits for her reply, but the little girl only shrugs while fiddling with the edges of her dolly's dress. "You hurt your Mamma's feelings."

Something bold stirs within her when she pipes up, "She hurt mine."

"How?" Robert asks curiously.

"Because," Mary answers plainly with a shrug.

He then persuades her to elaborate, "There has to be a reason, Mary. Why do you think that Mamma hurt your feelings?"

Her mouth turns downward into a frown as she vocalizes her feelings, "Because she loves the baby more."

"Oh Mary that's not true at all," Cora tries to ease her daughter's insecurities.

Mary suddenly remarks resentfully, "But you never play with me anymore! You promised we'd play in the snow! You promised and you lied!"

"Mary, please don't shout." He scolds whenever he can sense his wife's distress beginning to bubble back up to the surface again. "You'll upset your Mother again."

"But…but…it's so unfair." Her lip starts to quiver again in protestation at her father's request.

"Mary…" Robert lets out an exasperated sigh, feeling his patience beginning to dwindle.

"Robert," Cora mutters into his ear, tugging on his sleeve in order to capture his attention. The beginnings of an idea strike her expression and he nods for her to continue. Clearing her throat Cora then turns her attention to their little girl, "Mary. Come here, please." She pats the middle of the mattress and opens her arm so her daughter can crawl underneath it. At first her daughter refuses the closeness of her mother's embrace, but then Robert lifts her off his lap and sets her down in between them.

Cora gives him a grateful smile and mouths a silent _thank you, _above their daughter's head. She tentatively reaches out to stroke her daughter's soft, midnight ringlets. Before Mary can protest, Cora speaks in a voice full of tenderness that she only reserves for her daughter. "I realize I haven't been spending as much time with you as you'd like. But I don't want you to ever think I will love this baby more than I love you. Even I must pay more attention it, it doesn't mean I love you any less. It just means you're almost a proper young lady who can do more for herself."

She nods wordlessly at this logic. Her once downcast expression lifts whenever her mother's warm hand covers her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I hurt you my darling girl. But you also hurt me you see, when you told me earlier you wanted me to give up the baby."

Mary looks down at the dolly in her lap again and mutters, "I'm sorry Mamma."

Dreading another round of potential tears from Mary, Cora nudges her in the ribs and concocts another idea. "Tell you what, if you go to bed like a good girl right now, I'll let you join me for breakfast in the morning." Robert catches his wife's wavering gaze and realizes she's mending the void they unknowingly created between them and their firstborn.

Her mouth curls into an unreserved smile at the sheer prospect of this idea. "Really?" She breathes out sweetly.

Cora nods with sheer determination, "Of course. We'll have a proper lady's breakfast in bed. Just the two of us," Running her thumb across Mary's velvety cheek she adds with a widening expression, "It'll be great fun!"

"All right!" Her daughter's enthusiasm matches hers instinctively.

Normally more reserved and quick to caution his wife's rather _American_ antics, Robert cannot help but grin as he watches her transfer a kiss from her lips to Mary's with her two fingers. "Now go bid your Father, goodnight." She jerks her head in his direction, giving him reason to nearly blush at the overt nature of her emotional displays. Sometimes Cora's uninhibited enthusiasm makes him uncomfortable especially when a situation is meant to be of a serious nature. But in moments like this, it's a refreshing change from the everyday stiffness of most of his countrymen.

Mary carefully balances on top of the mattress, using her father's shoulder for support as she goes to kiss his cheek. "Good night, Pappa." She tells him in her smooth and certain way.

"Goodnight, little one." He returns, patting her back affectionately.

Once he hears her tiny slippers dragging against the floor and the door clicking shut behind her and Nanny as they return to the nursery he can't help but look over at his wife. She senses his intense gaze as she stares up at the ceiling before her. Turning her head against the pillows until their faces align she muses with a half smile, "What?"

His heart quickens as the words tumble from his mouth, "I didn't know it was possible to love you even more, but in this moment I find that I do."

Her cheeks redden a bit at the suddenness of his choice words, her mouth twisting to the side in a bemused expression. "And here I thought you were about to scold me for _indulging her in a very Un-English manner_," She adopts his mother's tone of voice while adding her own mocking edge to it, giving him reason to laugh at the words that no longer bear insult on her.

"I would never scold you for being a fine mother to our children." Her smile brightens at yet another unexpected compliment, but it's short lived when he adds jokingly. "Even if your American tendencies come out every now and again." They both chuckle softly at this for a few moments before a thoughtful quietness falls into their conversation.

She speaks up first when it occurs to her, "Things are going to be very different now with another."

He nods, "I think we'll be more split for time."

"No doubt," She agrees. They skip a beat in their dialogue until Cora comes to realization, "I feel that I've spent almost our entire marriage pregnant and in bed." There's a dullness hanging in the air with this thought on her side of things.

He thinks of the double meaning in her words and can't help but exploit it with a naughty half smirk. "Yes, but as I recall you thought being in bed for most of our marriage to be _terrific fun_."

She shoots him an incredulous glance and fights against the soft peal of laughter that makes its way passed her lips anyway despite her silent protestations. Shaking her head slowly at him, Cora practically sings dryly, "Goodnight, Robert."

"Goodnight darling," He reaches across her belly to place a chaste kiss against her forehead before he blows out the candles.


	12. Reviving the flame

**_First of all, a big thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story so far! You guys are an awesome bunch. :) I hope you enjoy this update as Cora & Robert 'get away' for the weekend if you will. There will be a few more chapters, but I should mention we are well passed the halfway point to this story. Anyway, enough of my crazy rambling that has nothing to do with anything. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Robert, where are you taking me?" She giggles nervously as he guides her, blindfolded through what she deduces to be an upstairs room in Grantham House.

She feels him release her hands and step around her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispers in her ear, "You'll see." He drags his teeth along the soft spot of her earlobe just before, causing her to purr at the unexpected contact before he leaves her.

Folding her fists into the crook of her hips, she huffs indignantly, "I don't understand why this is necessary. I already know we're in London." The logic behind him wanting to surprise her in such a manner is nagging at her brain, so she attempts to have him unravel the mystery before her.

"Hush now, woman." He incites playfully. "You'll ruin the surprise."

She rolls her eyes from behind the blindfold, grateful for its cover. "It isn't in your nature to be so impulsive," Cora ridicules.

"No, but my wife has inspired me to act as such," He mumbles throatily, his breath tickling the back of her neck. His fingers nimbly untie the silk scarf from around her eyes to reveal their surroundings.

She blinks for several moments while taking in the Prussian blue and gold filigree wallpaper lining the four walls of a familiar dressing room that is not native to Downton. The four-poster mahogany bed with eggshell and gold linens sits off to the right, the gold painted fireplace on the opposite end of the grandiose room. The grandiose room they once occupied many years ago when they were still getting to know one another properly as husband and wife.

She looks back at him curiously, her mouth scrunching to the side of her face with an air of delight. Lifting a brow she questions, "We're staying in here? That's why you felt the need to use _this_ on me?" As she targets that singular word for emphasis, she snatches the silk piece of fabric from him.

"No, not exactly."

"Well then? Why would you have a _need _to blindfold me?" She probes abruptly searching for an answer to this mystery.

He returns plainly, "Because the surprise isn't the room. It's _in_ the room. And I know how observant you can be. I couldn't risk you ruining the suspense." At his instruction Cora abandons all formality of the conversation and begins the scavenger hunt. She slowly paces around the edges of the room, her eyes surveying every potential nook and cranny that could double for a hiding place.

She finishes examining the fireplace and behind the end tables on either side of the settee, only to be met with nothing out of the ordinary. Her gaze flickers up to Robert's with some skepticism, giving him cause to smirk with the satisfaction that he potentially stumped her.

"I don't see anything," Cora asserts.

"Keep trying dear," He coaxes, his eye contact moving toward her vanity in the corner nearest him.

Taking the bait, she rushes over to her dressing table with an unladylike hop in her gait. But he doesn't mind. Her unbridled joy is a breath of fresh air to the usual stiffness that accompanies others who call upon them. He watches her fingers run along the smooth wood of her dressing table, already occupied with a variety of perfumes and lotions she's had set out for upon their arrival. And then she spots it hiding amongst her feminine products. An unrecognizable crimson velvet jewelry box.

Cora doesn't waste anytime freeing it from the desk. She feels the smooth material caress both hands as she turns to face her husband and pry the box open. A rush of admiration washes across her face, and mouth drops open as she studies the piece of jewelry nestled inside. A silver chain with opaque pearls in between the links with a diamond oval pendant hanging from it and at the center, a generously sized, sparkling emerald. "Robert!" She grins up at him completely enthralled by both the surprise and overall beauty of it. "It's exquisite!"

He inclines his head, his mouth twitching into a slight smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"What brought this on?" She can't help but wonder, since it certainly isn't like him to buy her gifts if there's no grander occasion for them.

"Well we're going to the theatre this evening," He explains with a shrug of his shoulders, "I thought you might like something new to wear."

"It'll match perfectly with my green gown," Her eyes sparkle.

"I thought so," He agrees.

"Here, help me try it on!" Cora strides across the room, handing him the box.

"Now?" He marvels at his wife's eagerness.

"Yes, now!" She chastises with a girlish squeal. Cora turns away from him and loosens the hooks at the back of her high collared dress to roll it down just enough to reveal below her collarbone.

He watches her overtly lower a portion of her dress, giving him great pleasure in suddenly seeing the full length of her neck exposed. Stringing the piece of jewelry around her neck, he feels a surge of electricity as his fingertips come into contact with her soft flesh. They both gaze at their reflections in the large mirror above her dressing table. His fingers drag down her exposed upper back, wanting more of her to be his in this instance.

He presses a chaste kiss at her temple, his hot breath rolling down the side of her face whenever his lips touch her cheek. Then very presumptuously and hungrily he tastes the curve of her neck, to which she purrs out of sheer elation. Robert's mouth against her skin continuously sends a chill through her body. He continues to kiss her neck languidly, moving onto the nape of it where her spine sticks out as her head bows forward to give him more access. His right hand circles her hips, the other one encircling the front of her neck where the new piece of jewelry lays before sneaking down underneath the fabric of her gown.

This appears to set something off in her, and she instantly tenses whenever his hand comes into contact with the front of her underlying corset. "Robert!" She cries out gleefully while batting his wandering hand away. She whirls around to shoot him a disbelieving gaze.

"Cora," He whines while his lips pout into a pleading frown. "I miss you, darling." His hands glide down her both sides of her waist before tightening on her behind.

"Oh!" She giggles with a furious blush at his unusually forward behavior. Her arms fly up between them to create a bit of space. "But Robert I'm right here."

He tilts his head to the side, "You know what I mean."

Her eyes widen, "But it's daytime."

"What does the time of day have to do with anything?" His arms slacken around her body, giving his wife the freedom to step toward the window where sunlight is pouring in on the sand colored rug.

She gestures to the open window, her head tilting to the side. "Don't you think we should be outdoors? Enjoying this beautiful day?"

"And you think there won't be other beautiful days?" He counters with an ounce of mockery in his voice.

She shrugs with a sheepish grin, "Maybe not while we're here. Weather in London is quite unpredictable." She moves back to the bureau where she replaced the velvet red box with the scarf a few moments earlier. The slippery fabric is cool in her hands as she absentmindedly plays with it.

Sensing her need for a distraction, Robert decides to change the course of their conversation. "What is this really about?"

Her stands up straight and rejoins with slight confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You never seemed to mind what time of day it was before…" He notes fondly, "…when I'd be _reading_ and you'd be _working on your needlepoint_ in the drawing room after tea."

The insinuation that only they understand, causes her to retract her gaze back to the purple scarf in her hands. "Yes, but that was before," She reminds him plainly.

"What's changed then?" He furrows his brow, desperately wanting to understand.

Her lips fuse together and she prompts him to recall, "Robert, we haven't done anything like that in the daytime since Edith."

"Well all the more reason to," He taunts, taking a few steps closer to her.

Looking up at him, she takes a step back. "But things are different now."

Her insistence of this is troubling him, "But how? I don't think they are. Unless something's happened that I'm completely unaware of."

Cora lets out a sigh, feeling a bit disoriented by his misunderstanding. "I didn't mean things are different between you and I. I meant things are different…with _me_." When his brow creases even further, she elaborates, "Things look different now, since I've had two children and…well if we…you'd be able to see everything if we made love right now." She relaxes after finally getting the words out that she'd been dreading to share with him every since they occurred to her.

He blinks at her momentarily, trying to work out her logic, but failing. "And you think I _can't_ see everything whenever we make love with the fireplace roaring and candles burning at night?"

"Well even if you can, I like to pretend you can't." She admits with an air of unusual self-consciousness.

"Cora," A bit of laughter tickles the back of his throat as he utters her name and moves close enough to hold her shoulders, "Do you really believe I don't find you beautiful?" He flashes her a look of doubt.

"I know you did before the girls, but…" She trails off with her eyes lifting to the ceiling and then back to the scarf in her hands again, "Susan said something at dinner last week about how those sorts of things change once you have children."

Robert places a hand beneath her chin and tilts her head back until two pairs of anxious blue eyes align, "Susan is _not_ you. And the Crawley's are _nothing_ like the Flincher's." He senses her apprehension to believe him because the next thing he tells her in such a solemn manner it brings both of them to flush, "And I find you more beautiful now than ever."

She jests with a roll of her eyes; "You're just saying those things so I'll fall into bed with you."

"No. I'm not," He shakes his head at this, reaching for the side of her face. "We can always wait until the sun goes down. And I can go on pretending I don't see everything if that would please you."

She snickers softly with a bashful curl to her rose stained lips whenever she hears the jest in his tone. She peers down at the plum silk in her hands and then back up at him with sultry expression. "Maybe or I..." She tells him shyly, "I might have a better idea." Cora runs her fingers along the fine fabric before bringing up to his eye level in a straight taunt line.

"Oh?" Amusement floods his demeanor as he cocks his head to the side when he understands the implication of her words. Taking hold of the fabric he tugs it down to see her face again, "First you don't want it at all and now you want it to be kinky?"

Her confidence fully restored, she presses the fabric against his chest. She remarks provocatively as if adopting a whole new persona altogether, "You say 'kinky,' I say 'innovative.'" She winks before moving back to the front of the mirror at her dressing table.

His mouth gapes open and his expression reads both of rampant delight and astonishment, "Have you seen my wife? She was just standing here a few moments ago, telling me she didn't believe I found her desirable anymore."

She begins addressing the pins that hold her frazzled dark locks into place, a sweet appreciativeness resonating in her tone, "Perhaps you restored her faith."

"I can only hope so," Robert appears behind her, brushing his lips at the curve of her neck once more.

* * *

Before they're to embark on their night on the town that evening, she sits in front of her vanity while Carter twists her hair back in an aesthetically pleasing design. Having already utilized all methods of civil conversation, both women fall into a comfortable silence. It's in the lull that Cora thinks of her young girls back home. Even though they've been gone for almost two days and are expected to return to Downton at the start of next, she can't help but feel a dull ache in her chest as if a part of her is missing. She wonders what they're doing, if they're behaving for Nanny, and if they miss her as deeply as she does them.

Her foot stretches out underneath the table as if sensing for little Edith, who at two years old has a knack for running her tiny fingers along the edges of her skirts. She insists on she counting as many sequin beads as she possibly can before Mamma must go down for dinner. She can't help but wonder if Edith even notices she's gone. The little girl is so often wrapped up in her books and the imaginary world's she creates with her toys, Cora worries she prefers this to the company of real people.

"All finished, Milady," Carter pats the underside of the bun to test if it's secure. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you." Cora responds graciously. "We'll ring for you when we return. I'm afraid it'll be much later than usual," She looks up from her place in the chair.

"Not to worry, Milady." Carter smiles appreciatively. "I'll be ready when you return." And with that, she departs from the room.

Cora picks up her hatbox that's conveniently located beside the dressing table. As she rummages for a matching pair of gloves that will coordinate with her forest green gown, she feels another pang in her heart at the thought of Mary. At nearly five, she's eager to please and takes pleasure in helping her mother with things like her gloves or the hair combs she should wear every evening. She pleads to go down and eat with the adults, because according to her own insistence, she's practically a young lady. Cora has half a mind to let her. But Robert remains hesitant on the subject, which doesn't give her much of advantage going up against the Dowager Countess, who might as well still live at Downton with the amount of times she has dinner with them each week. So she tells her daughter it is because of English manners that she is not aloud to dine with them until she's older. At first it broke her heart, but Cora senses her eldest is now warming up to the idea of doing things that will make her more of a proper English lady.

A sharp knocking at her door captures her attention. "Come in," She pulls out a pair of black gloves and notices Robert entering.

"Almost ready?" He asks with an urgency that suggests he wishes they had left earlier than they actually will.

"I am," She slips her arms into the gloves, takes once last glance in the mirror, and sprays a bit of perfume at her wrists and throat. She stands and then hesitates at her place in front of the bureau where a newly added picture of her family sits in a picture frame.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" Robert probes, catching her lingering gaze.

She smiles wistfully and then shakes her head slowly, "The girls."

"Mmm..." He nods understandingly, "Well, we will be home soon enough, and then you'll be begging for us to go away again."

This brightens her spirits considerably, and she crosses the room to squeeze his arm appreciatively.

"I thought I was going to have to send out a search party," He muses while they take their leave.

"Oh I wasn't _that_ long," Cora rolls her eyes at him as she slips her arm underneath his.

"No, you've taken longer before," He counters with a hint of teasing in his voice, leading her out of her room. This statement earns him an elbow in the ribs, as they are on their way downstairs where the servants await them, giving Robert no time to retaliate. He leans forward to whisper in her ear, "Careful darling, or I might have to restrain _you_ when we return."

She says through clenched teeth and a cordial smile, "Now who's the kinky one?"

"Innovative," He mumbles back with a similar tone. Then they're forced to separate as the servants help them with their coats.


	13. Worry in the waiting

**I figured I should update this, since I've kept it on the shelf for about a month now. I don't know how I feel about it. I think I make them too ridiculously fluffy sometimes. But oh well. I am still getting around to replying to reviews, reading other fics, etc, and for that I apologize. My life's a bit crazy at the moment, but I'm hoping I'll have more time to write once things settle. Anyway, enough of my pointless rambling. I hope you enjoy this, and if you don't I hope you'll tell me too. As always I'm open to anything positive, negative, or both. **

* * *

He slowly sinks down on the crimson velvet cushion window seat in the nursery. His mind travels back to the days earlier events, only half comprehending Mary's pleas that he join in on the tea party she's arranged with Edith. Waving her off with an air of distraction he flatly tells her, "Not now."

A bit put off by her father's unusual air of indifference towards nursery games, the five year old seems to discern something's out of place. She lifts herself up on the seat beside him and places her hand on his forearm capturing his widened blue gaze with her curious coffee colored eyes. "Pappa?" She questions again worriedly, "Is the baby here yet?"

"No, not yet." He takes her hand and pats it gently. Inclining his head towards Edith and the small table laid out with fine china a few feet away he urges, "Why don't you go play with Edith."

Interpreting her father's words as a command over a suggestion, she slowly slides off the seat and drags her feet back over to her former place. Robert watches as Edith serves them tea, oblivious to the happenings surrounding Downton. He's envious of her ignorance. She happily hums a tune that Cora sings to both of them at days end. Her pale clearwater eyes dancing with fascination as she clinks the pot against the rim of the cups clumsily before serving the dollies and then Mary, who aptly corrects her behavior because _that's not how Mamma does it._

There's so much of Cora in both of them he can hardly stand it. The way Mary aims to be a proper lady by mirroring her mother's mannerisms. And how Edith's sparkling blue eyes are full of a similar withholding wisdom, as if all the secrets in the world are only hers to know. His heart aches at the sheer thought of seeing their mother reflected in both of them in this instance. He wants nothing more than to set eyes on his wife during this grueling waiting time. Instead he's forced to watch both of his girls chat animatedly in an imaginative place they've created alongside stuffed toys and dolls that transform into handsome lords and charming ladies. They find themselves in a wholly accessible fantasy realm since as children they have no such luxuries in reality.

Mary shoots back a wary glance at him every now and then, but he merely flashes a reassuring smile for her to remain in her land of childish games a little longer. He watches his eldest smooth out the wrinkles of her pale pink dress, her delicate hands then moving to cradle the teacup as she brings it to her lips. She pretends to sip the imaginary tea from the rose painted china before setting it down half hazardly onto the saucer. Edith attempts to imitate these actions before reaching over to feed her nearby stuffed bunny whom Robert's heard her refer to as Lord Hopper.

He smiles at the simplicity of it all. How easily it must be, to be five or three and utterly enraptured in positivity. Not a murky thought could be seen across either one of his girls faces. Only an unspoken anticipation of what was occurring just a few doors down the hall. they had been promised a littler brother or sister, and couldn't conceive a reality where this sort of surprise wouldn't unfold.

Sometime in between Edith's reaching and Robert's dreary thoughts, a cup falls fast and shatters on the floor. Everyone in the room jumps, including Nanny, who suddenly lunges forward just as Edith tries to retrieve the broken remains. "Lady Edith! No!" She calls frantically out only a few seconds too late.

Robert hears a startled intake of breath followed by the reverberated cries of his daughter when she holds up her porcelain hand, now stained like the red petals of the rose colored china. He steps forward while Nanny examines the little girl's hand and wraps a napkin around it. Edith still sobs, her face contorted in pain despite the harmlessness of her injury. "I want Mamma!" She demands in helpless tones until Robert hoists her tinny fingers into his arms.

"Shhh…there, there my girl." He mutters into her ear while holding her closer. "Now let me see," He looks to her hand that's cradling the marred one, and clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Oh it's just a scratch…you'll be alright my darling." He brushes a quick kiss at her cheek, willing away any leftover tears in the process.

Still unconvinced, Edith shakes her head of blonde ringlets and hiccups.

Robert maintains his firm beliefs and tells her softly, while pacing back and forth in the nursery. "Yes, you'll be fine darling. I promise."

"Will Mamma?" She blubbers, her bottom lip trembling.

He knits his brow together, "Will Mamma what?"

"Will Mamma be alright?" Her wide eyes reflect the anxiety that captures his heart.

His mouth feels dry whenever he sees Mary whirl around in her chair to face him expectantly. In this moment, he suddenly realizes his place in the equation of their family. Cora may be the model of behavior they wish to replicate, but they need him in a much different way. They need his strength and reassurance to soldier on in times of uncertainty. So he swallows back his doubt, and steals a glance from both of them, "Of course she will." He moves back to the window, settling Edith in his lap. He tightens his arms around her, trying to convince himself as well. "She will be perfectly fine." His eyes purposefully rest on Mary who's staring back at him dubiously.

He quietly wonders if she's heard the laboring shouts of pain coming from Cora's dressing room or witnessed the buckets of water and extra towels before rushed up from downstairs quicker than he's ever witnessed. He thought their afternoon in the nursery would be enough to shield both of his girls from the happenings that went on during the waiting time, particularly when the outcome could result in a drastic predicament.

But his worry about their knowledge of it all soon dissipates whenever Mary questions in an authoritative tone, "Edith…don't you want to finish tea?" She uses her sister's absence at the table as a chance to finish pouring the tea herself.

The blonde tilts her head to the side, and shrugs before lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Wouldn't you like to?" Robert coaxes in an effort to steady the atmosphere. When the girl still refuses to budge from the comfort of her father's embrace. He sets her down anyway, only to discover more tears arrive. But Nanny quickly takes her by her unscarred hand and mutters sweetly, "But Lady Edith, you were having such a splendid time and, your Pappa should probably speak with the doctor anyway."

Robert catches the woman's eyes and moths a silent _thank you, _once Edith is calmed considerably. He moves to leave, but Mary's question stops him, "Will you tell us when the baby comes straightaway?"

Edith then chimes in excitedly, forgetting her injured hand and everything else entirely. "Yes please, Pappa! Oh I want to see it!"

Their anticipation unnerves him. But in order to keep everything in order he nods, and assures them they will be able to visit the second Dr. Clarkson gives his approval. Shutting the door behind him, he runs a hand trough his hair and lets out a deep breath. As he makes his way down the hall, he spots Dr. Clarkson.

"Is everyone alright?" He asks the doctor with a sense of urgency.

"Everyone is fine," Dr. Clarkson returns with a half smile, "I've sent the baby to the adjoining nursery to give her Ladyship a chance to rest. Things were quite uncertain for a moment so I think its best for her to remain in bed for a few days."

He lets out a relieved sigh at this revelation. After a moment of processing Clarkson's words he finds he must ask the next question that's plagued him, "But she'll recover fully?"

"Oh yes." The young doctor responds confidently, "In time her health will be completely restored. There is one thing though..." He clears his throat, giving Robert cause to regard him with a curious brow.

"Go on, Clarkson."

"Forgive me if I may sound impetuous but..." He begins uneasily, "...I think it wise that for the sake of her Ladyship's health that she refrain from any strenuous activities. Particularly those that might result in...well...another time of waiting." The young doctor seems almost as uncomfortable addressing such a subject as the Earl of Grantham is hearing it.

"I see," Robert coughs and then nods appreciatively for the suggestion, not giving the subject anymore attention. "And what of the baby?" He wonders suddenly.

"The baby will be perfectly healthy. A bit small, but nothing a little extra care won't solve."

"And is it a boy or…?" He stutters at his words, hoping not to seem too frivolous for asking.

Dr. Clarkson clears his throat and stuffs his hands in his pockets. His strained expression and hesitation give his Lordship the answer to his seemingly superficial question.

Pushing it from his mind, he decides. "I would like to see her Ladyship, if you do not think it will impede on her well being."

"Oh I shouldn't think so. If there's anything else you need, do call. Otherwise I will be back to look in on both of them in the morning."

"Thank you, Clarkson. For everything you've done for them both. I truly appreciate it." With a strong handshake and a brief exchanging of polite nods, Robert leaves the doctor for the end of the hall where his wife rests behind her bedroom door.

He slowly presses it open to find Cora resting against a heap of pillows. Her eyes closed as she sleeps, as if the entire afternoon of intense laboring hadn't affected her in the least. The only clue to her difficulties being the sweat seeping across the linens from her already matted dark hair, and her peaked countenance. Robert leans forward to chastely kiss the crown of her head before perching at her bedside. He lightly touches her exposed forearm, careful not to disturb her slumbering form. He just sits there in the quiet, watching her movements for any sign of change.

Her eyes flutter open for a few seconds, a tired smile twitches at her dry lips. "Robert," She croaks hoarsely while trying to regain her voice.

"You gave me quite a scare," His thumb strokes her forearm as he struggles to match her gaze.

Her smile deepens as her eyelids fall shut before opening more fully. Then something stirs inside of her, a streak of fear crosses her expression, "But the baby?"

"She's fine." Robert promises, reaching to stroke the side of her worn out face with his knuckles. "You don't have to worry."

"She?" Her tone lifts with genuine surprise, "It's a girl?"

"Yes," Is all he tells through with a teary eyed smile. "We have another beautiful daughter."

The dim glow of a flickering candle briefly highlights a somber quality in her face, betraying any excuses she tends to make for the disappointment brewing underneath the surface. "I'm glad," She murmurs through half closed lids, angling her face from his.

"As am I," He replies before leaning forward to press his lips at her temple. He tastes her salty skin and then realizes after several seconds its not just perspiration running along her cheeks, but silent tears.

Robert whispers, "Darling, I truly am glad." Sitting back to see if he's subdue her insecurities that only grew worse after Edith's birth, she mutely nods in response from behind closed eyes and tightly fused lips. He reaches for her hair, silk with remnants of unwashed oil and sweat from the last couple of days, but nonetheless a marker of his wife's exotic beauty. A marker passed onto two of their three girls. A mark of loveliness he silently cherishes and thanks her for since marrying them off will be his next greatest achievement.

When Cora opens her eyes, she's quick to erase away any evidence of her distress with the back of her hand. She fixates her gaze onto Robert when she's certain her emotions are thoughtfully gathered and carefully restrained. She swallows and asks, "May I see her?"

"In a little while. She's sleeping now, and Nanny thinks its best not to wake her."

Cora nods understandingly, studying his facial expression. "Is everything all right? With me, I mean."

"Clarkson hasn't said anything that would suggest anything more serious than me keeping my hands off you for several months."

She manages a soft round of laughter, which brings a contented smile across Robert's face.

"Did he mention…if we'd be able to have anymore children?" She pries anxiously.

He sighs heavily, shifting closer to her on the bed. "Darling, let's worry about that when you are well again."

"I just want you to be happy Robert," She insists in sad tones.

"I _am _happy, my dear. You have given me three beautiful girls why wouldn't I be…?" When he notices her incredulous expression, realization hits him. "Oh. But darling, we're still very young. We have plenty of time for another."

She nods wordlessly, "I just don't even want to be a disappointment to you. And if you do find me to be so, I wish you'd tell me."

"Really Cora, do you think me _that _cold and unfeeling? Yes, having a boy would make things easier but…there's another heir if a boy isn't meant for us." He continues whenever he notices she isn't completely convinced, "Didn't you tell me once before we can't dwell on what _might _happen, but rather what _has _happened? And what has happened is that we have three lovely daughters, they have two parents who love and want the very best for them, and we're all very happy together aren't we?"

She wonders when he became the rational one when it comes to matters of sentimental expression. Even with tears gathering in her eyes she manages to convey a smile that shows her gratitude, "Yes, we're very happy indeed."


	14. What's mine is yours

_**As I stated on tumblrverse, I decided to bring this story back. I have no idea how much longer I intend to keep this going, as I abandoned my previous outline. I do appreciate everyone's enthusiasm though about this decision because it confirms this is the right choice haha. (Yes I am terribly indecisive when it comes to these matters) Anyway, I didn't intend for this chapter to be so smutty, but voila an M-rating for my comeback chapter. So for those of you who don't like smut, I apologize if this is a disappointment. But stay tuned for future installments...most of which will not be smutty.**_

* * *

She listens to the pitter-patter of rainfall against the windowpane, relishing in the heat that encircles her in their post coital state. They lay head to foot, limbs tangled up in several layers of sheets and blankets that cover most of their naked forms. Cora's head rests at the base of the bed, her feet propped on top of Robert's bare chest as his strong hands work to soothe the aching in her tired soles.

"Oh Robert," She groans in sheer delight, arching her back and stretching her arms above her head. "I don't think there's anything better than this."

A throaty chuckle ripples throughout his perplexed question, "There isn't _any__thing_ better?"

Cora tilts her head forward until her chin rests against her chest and she takes in his confused expression. She snorts at the insinuation before pulling her foot away from him and resting back against the soft mattress. "Well I suppose not, _any__thing_. Particularly if you count what we did this morning," She can't help but giggle softly and play with the ends of her hair that splay over her bare shoulder.

No other words are necessary for both of them to fully understand the significance of spending a lazy day together, comfortably nestled behind the locked doors of Cora's bedroom. With the girls growing up so quickly and their lives revolving so predominantly around fulfilling social requirements, they find moments like these to be scarce. In the aftermath of so much movement, so much need for family and duty, it's enjoyable to find some time to please one another in ways that often go forgotten after one has children. And despite her husband's cousin warning her about how these sorts of things change at this stage in their lives, Cora silently gives thanks that it hasn't altered them entirely.

She rolls over on her stomach and crawls to the other side of the bed, deserting the sheets that once covered her. She reaches to the breakfast tray that was soon abandoned after Carter's departure that morning. Plucking a raspberry from one of the smaller side dishes painted with delicate violets, Cora pops the berry into her mouth and tastes the tangy juices erupt across her taste buds whenever she bites into the skin. The sensation stirs a hunger she forgotten about in the thrill of their earlier passions.

"You should be getting downstairs for breakfast soon," She comments lightly, throwing her dark curls behind her shoulder while glancing back at Robert.

A slight blush creeps along his cheeks for being discovered for staring at her naked figure from behind. Casting his eyes elsewhere, he rubs the back of his neck before deciding. "I think I'd like to stay here, if you'll have me."

"Of course," She replies airily in the midst of chewing on another raspberry. Cora shifts off the bed, grabs her dressing gown off the nearby chair, and wraps herself up in it. "I'll ring for Carter to bring up another tray," She says, but just as she's about to reach for the bell, Robert grabs hold of her wrist.

"There's no need for that," He tugs on her arm, urging her to down on the bed again. Leaning across the width of the mattress he extends his neck until he presses a languid kiss at her mouth. His lips part in synchronization with hers, and he slides his tongue along the bottom edge of her mouth before sealing the sentiment with his pursed lips.

It's the briefest of kisses, but she feels her heart quicken at its impromptu appearance. After regaining clarity in her gaze, she angles her face away from his in order to better read his expression. Cora's crystalline eyes dance with sweet surprise whenever she asks, "What was that for?"

He releases her arm and his hand skates up the lacy sleeve of her garment. A boyish half grin spreads like wildfire until it creases his cheeks, "I think the raspberries will prove sufficient for breakfast."

A soft ring of laughter escapes her throat and she glances away coyly. Once her amusement dies down she peers up through thick lids, a smirk twisting her lips, "Perhaps I should conjure up some more for you?"

Without waiting for his response, she finds the small bowl of berries and slides further onto the bed beside him. She cradles the fine china in one hand and takes another piece of fruit with the other, giggling at Robert who continues watching her with some lingering desire that excites her.

He suddenly takes a berry in between his thumb and forefinger and presents it at the entrance of her mouth. She chuckles at him softly, letting him feed it to her. "I thought you wanted some?" She muses behind closed lips.

"When you're finished," He mutters.

Cora lifts her gaze and sighs before selecting another raspberry, "Always a gentleman." She poises it in midair, but he snatches it away from her with his mouth before she can eat it herself. She gawks at his pleased expression, but it doesn't stop him humming with enjoyment at having caught her off guard.

"Not always," He retorts playfully, giving her reason to shake her head despite the warm smile that discloses she's really just as entertained as him. He finishes another piece of fruit from the bowl and presents it to her as a peace offering.

She peeks up at his contrite face and feels herself give into his silent apology. Her teeth snag the fruit from his grasp, lips lingering at his fingers for several seconds. She pulls away to reveal a sprightly smirk.

"I think I'm finished, darling." She tips the bowl in Robert's direction, the last few berries rolling around inside. "They're all yours."

Instead of reaching for the remaining fruit, Robert captures half of her face with his palm. His thumb strokes her velvety cheek, sending her heart into a frenzy. "Am I still all yours?" He inquires in a soft tone, only reserved for those private moments in her bedroom.

Cora turns her face into his outstretched palm and places a soft kiss in the calloused center. Her eyes move down to gaze upon his thin lips before returning up to see a hungry expression passing through his pale blue orbs. A longing sensation inside her chest causes her face to incline with his until their mouths link together as if being drawn in by some magnetic force.

She kisses him fiercely, her lips pushing hard against his whenever he snakes a hand through her dark tresses. Her hands run across the front of his bare chest before clasping the back of his neck. Cora pulls herself into his lap, both of her legs straddling either side of his waist. His hardness creeps up in between the folds of her sex, giving them both reason to groan out of carnal arousal. She grinds herself against him and in response Robert sucks her lips until their swollen. His hands gravitate towards her backside, guiding her motions along the full length of his member. Her nails scratch the top of his scalp and accidentally tug at his sandy locks that are in need of trimming. He retaliates by leaving along the curve of her neck, his teeth nipping at the hollow in her collarbone as she arches her back.

Cora reaches a hand in between them, and rubs the tips of her fingers just below his shaft, prompting a guttural sound from his throat. His face inches closer to the sensitive underside of her breasts and he purposefully flicks his tongue along her soft skin.

"Oh Robert," She groans with clear approval, her eyelids fluttering closed when the trail of wetness then moves up across the swell of her breast to the hardened point of her nipple. He bites down gently on the center before circling the circumference with the tip of his tongue in a way that makes her encircle his neck with her free arm, and bring his face closer to her chest.

Her other hand then coils around the base of his shaft before sliding upward in a purposeful motion. She takes care to lightly caress the head of his penis with the edges of her fingers, eliciting growls of pleasure from him. Her center grows wet as his mouth captures her breast. She slides across his hardening member, allowing the edge to permeate her warm entrance a few centimeters. He releases her breast and growls desperately when she shoves his sex away from hers.

"Cora please," He practically begs whenever she continues to teasingly grind her hips on top of him. His strong arms grabbing underneath her buttocks, aiming to place her back onto his erection. She deliberately sinks back down his full length, gasping slightly while she adjusts to his considerable width.

Once she grows accustomed to him once more, she forces a kiss to his mouth as her body rocks forward until his sex presses against that sensitive mark inside of her. Her hands knead into his shoulders while she finds a steady pace above him. Robert's one hand wraps around her waist in an attempt to keep her on balance. The other squeezes the fullness of her left breast, thumb sweeping the point of her nipple before pinching it with his forefinger. Cora bites down on her bottom lip to stifle a cry of delight when his tongue busily works to stimulate her other breasts. Her pace becomes more determined and forceful. His erection hits the back wall of her insides, sending her sex into a wild frenzy. Her knees start burning from rubbing against the sheets.

As the activity escalates, she feels her lungs ache from the laborious breathing. Her head starts to spin, and sensing her close proximity to her climax, Robert's hands forcefully guide her movements so to conserve her energy for the grand finish. The heat between her thighs intensifies from his insistence, her budding clitoris brushing more firmly along his navel. Her heartbeat quickens to the point of no return and suddenly she feels like everything inside of her might burst from sheer pleasure. The muscles quiver before her entire lower half seizes up in a manner that pitches her upper body against the headboard behind them.

"Oh darling," She gasps for air in her soft voice as Robert keeps moving her hips to mold into him. Her mouth purses at his shoulder and she mutters tiredly in between labored breaths, "That feels...so...wonderful...don't...stop."

Whether it be her personal orgasm or the quality in her voice, Robert soon finds he cannot control himself for much longer. A deep felt groan of relief escapes her throat whenever the warmth of his seed spreads inside of her. Robert exhales contently in the hollow of her collarbone, his warm breath tickling the hair along her skin. His arms wrap around her slender figure, holding her tight for several moments as they seek to regain their composure.

The thrill of their respective highs wear away, and Robert finds his voice again. "I could do this all day." He runs a hand along her unruly mane that cascades down the full of her back.

Cora pulls away to look him square in the face, propping herself up using the headboard on either side of his face. Lifting a brow she muses, "If you want to do _this_ all day, I think we'll need more than a handful of raspberries to sustain us."


End file.
